I STILL
by Anne Sullivan
Summary: "Quem é você agora? Você ainda é a mesma ou mudou de alguma forma? O que você faz? Nesse exato momento quando eu penso em você?" - Dean vai descobrir que nem tudo é o que parece, e que as coisas são muito mais complicadas do que ele podia imaginar.
1. Prólogo

_**Dean Winchester é um mulherengo convicto. Mas nem sempre foi assim. A vida do mais velho dos irmãos Winchester sempre foi árdua. Dean sempre amou uma mulher, mas por alguma razão eles não puderam ficar juntos. Ele tem certeza que foi traído, mas será que as coisas são o que parecem? Dez anos se passaram... por um acaso do destino eles vão se reencontrar. Sam vai descobrir uma face do irmão que jamais vira.**_

_**Será que eles terão uma segunda chance? Ela ainda o ama? Ele irá perdoa-la?**_

_**Seja Bem vindo(a) a I Still e descubra as respostas.**_

_**N/a: A Historia terá POVS de Dean, Sam e personagens que não existem na serie.**_

_**Supernatural não me pertence. Mas bem que eu queria...**_


	2. Megan Scott

_Dez anos... Passaram-se dez anos desde o dia que o vi pela ultima vez. Nós éramos tão jovens e nosso amor era tão forte...isso não significa que eu ainda o ame. Significa apenas que me preocupo com ele. Aquela vida...aquele pergunto como ele deve estar agora... será que conseguiu o que queria? Será que enfim ele e sua familia tiveram um pouco de paz? Será que ele conseguiu me perdoar? Tantas perguntas que eu jamais saberei a resposta. _

_Eu tive que escolher... já não estava em minhas mãos. Era a vida dele e de nosso filho Natan que estavam em jogo. Filho que ele não sabe que existe e jamais saberá._

_Quatro anos após nossa separação eu conheci James Scott, capitão da força aérea americana. James é um homem maravilhoso tem olhos azuis da cor do céu, cabelo preto e rosto de menino travesso... Com ele tive mais um filho o Lucas, ou Luke como nós o chamamos. Hoje ele tem três anos. _

_James é um grande pai, tanto para o Luke, quanto para o Natan. James os ama igualmente e sou grata por isso. Meu marido é um homem forte, corajoso, sincero e meu melhor amigo. Eu o amo com todo o meu coração._

_Já estamos casados a cinco anos e meu amor por ele cresce a cada dia. Temos uma vida tranqüila e feliz. Apesar dessa guerra maldita... com essa guerra no Oriente Médio ele foi convocado e em alguns dias ele vai para o Iraque._

_Quem diria que após tudo o que eu vivi teria uma vida dita "normal". Hoje sou advogada, esposa e mãe. Minha família é tudo pra mim. Acho que por isso muitas vezes penso nele. Agora eu entendo a ligação que ele tinha com o pai e com o irmão. Reluto em pensar, mas com aquela vida...será que ele continua vivo?_

― Um dólar pelos seus pensamentos. - _Senti mãos fortes me abraçarem pela cintura e uma voz doce e suave sussurrar no meu ouvido. A voz do homem que eu amo e amarei sempre._

― James... não faz isso as crianças estão acordadas. - _Respondi ao sentir os beijos dele no lóbulo da minha orelha. _

— Bom saber senhora Scott, que depois de tantos anos ainda a deixo maluquinha.

_Não pude deixar de sorrir, me virei e o beijei. Um beijo calmo e ao mesmo tempo urgente. Nos últimos meses, desde que soube que ele iria pro Iraque não para de pensar o que será da minha vida se algo acontecer com ele?_

― Vejam só, quem estava preocupado com as crianças?

― Culpada!

_James me abraçou, depois segurou meu rosto em suas mãos e me fez olhar em seus olhos._

― Megan, não precisa se preocupar. Tudo vai dar certo. Em seis meses estarei em casa, junto com vocês.

_Eu o abracei, o mais forte que pude. Não queria solta-lo. _

― Eu não quero...eu não posso perder você. Me promete uma coisa?

―O que você quiser. - _Disse me olhando nos olhos._

― Aja o que houver, você vai volta pra gente.

― Eu prometo.

_Ele me beijou, me passando toda a certeza e confiança que ele tinha. Pena que esta certeza só durava em mim enquanto seus lábios e os meus estavam unidos. _

― Vamos jantar? - _Disse ele me segurando pela mão._

_Fomos de mãos dadas até a mesa de jantar. Nossos filhos já estavam lá. Nós dois nos sentamos. James na ponta, eu ao seu lado direito, Natan ao seu lado esquerdo, de frente pra mim e Lucas ao meu lado direito. Nós éramos umas família._

xxxxXxxxx

_Já eram nove da manhã quando nossos filhos vieram nos acordar_.

―Vamos mãe, levanta. - Disse meu filho caçula

― Papai, você prometeu que hoje me levava na montanha russa. - _Natan lembrou James da promessa._

― Calma garotão deixe eu e sua mãe nos çam e nos esperem para tomarmos café.

_James e eu nos arrumamos, mas antes de sairmos do quarto ele me surpreendeu._

― Antes de viajar eu gostaria de fazer uma coisa.

― O que? – _Respondi curiosa_

_Ele segurou minhas mãos e olhou em meus olhos_

― Você sabe que eu te amo não é? Sabe que amo o Lucas e o James principalmente.

― É claro que sei aonde você quer chegar?

― Você sempre foi sincera comigo, desde o dia que nos conhecemos. Você é a mulher da minha vida e eu gostaria muito de dar meu sobrenome ao Natan também. Eu quero que perante a lei ele seje reconhecido como meu filho, assim como ele é perante ao meu coração.

― James, já tivemos essa conversa antes.

― Eu sei Megan. Você deixou bem claro aquele dia que me salvou, que o pai dele era um cara legal, mas já faz tanto tempo e ...

― Vamos conversar com ele. Se ele aceitar eu não vejo porque não. Você é o pai dele. Você o criou e amou e...

_Não pude continuar James me beijou. De mãos dadas fomos tomar nosso café da manhã, junto com nossos filhos. Tínhamos um dia cheio. Iríamos ao parque de diversões e depois ao zoológico. Dia em família...a minha família._

Continua????

_**Oi gente, tudo bem? Já viram que voltei a ativa. Capitulo novo em Eles são Como nós e agora uma nova fic. Tive que escrever essa, já faz alguns meses que ela vem martelando a minha cabeça. Ela já esta toda pronta na minha cabeça. É um novo desafio pra mim , pois até agora só escrevi em forma de teatro. Então espero contar com a compreensão e colaboração de vocês. Se surgirem duvidas no decorrer desta fic não hesitem em me perguntar. Qualquer erro ou sugestão, por favor, deixem review ou Mp. Ficarei muito feliz. Me digam o que acharam...Devo continuar a postar ou não?**_

_**Beijos**_


	3. Lembrando

_Who are you now?_

_Are you still the same or did you change some how?_

_What do you do_

_At this very moment when I think of you?_

Dean e Sam estavam em Jackson capital do estado do Mississípi. Nesta cidade Dean reencontrara sua ex-namorada Cassey. Após resolver o caso do caminhão fantasma, que perseguia ela e sua família, eles se despediam.

― Então...acho que esse adeus é melhor do que o anterior. E talvez não seje tão permanente.

― Dean... não vamos nos enganar. Sua vida, seu trabalho... não são pra mim. Eu não posso ficar sentada esperando que você volte um dia. Além do que, nós dois sabemos que não é a mim que você ama.

― Adeus Cassey – _Disse Dean a beijando pela ultima vez e em seguida entrando no impala no lado do passageiro._

― Adeus Dean! Adeus Sam! E obrigada por tudo.

_O caçula dos irmãos liga o carro e os dois deixam a cidade. Após um tempo da viagem, Sam tenta quebrar o silencio incomodo que permanecia no carro desde que saíram da cidade de Jackson. _

― Isso não te faz pensar? – _Diz Sam cutucando Dean_.

― Pensar em que?

― Quando você encontra alguém assim... você não senti vontade de largar esse trabalho...essa vida?

― Como assim?

― Sei lá Dean, construir uma vida, casar, ter filhos...

― Sam, não começa vai?Até porque eu não levo o menor jeito com criança.

― Mas Dean...

― Me acorda quando for a minha vez de dirigir.

_Sam não questionou, conhecia aquele cabeça dura como ninguém. Dean sempre fazia isso, seu irmão nunca foi do tipo que demonstrava o que sentia. Para evitar os momentos "piegas" ele mudava de assunto ou simplesmente virava pro lado e dormia. _

_Na verdade Dean procurava não pensar em uma outra vida. Pois na única vez que ele pensou em fazer isso. Na única vez que pensou em jogar tudo pro alto. Esquecer os demônios... esquecer da vingança, ele foi traído. Na época ele tinha 18 anos e sonhara em se casar e ter filhos... constituir uma família...com ela. Cassey tinha razão apesar da traição Dean continuara a amar aquela linda jovem, morena de cabelos longos cacheados e pretos. Olhos tão verdes e expressivos. Sua namorada na época. _

_And when I__'m looking back_

_How we were young and stupid_

_Do you remember that?_

_Aquele cara no bar, será que ele tinha dito a verdade? Mas porque ela mentiria?Não. Ele viu com seus próprios olhos. Ela o traiu. Então porque no seu intimo ele não conseguia esquece-la? _

_No matter how I fight it_

_Can't deny it_

_Just can't let you go_

_Depois de tantos anos porque ela não saia da sua cabeça e principalmente de seu coração?Porque ele sentia que tinha algo errado?Porque ele ainda a amava?_

"Será que ela conseguiu o que queria?"_ – Pensou Dean_

_I still need you_

_I still care about you_

_Through everythings been said and done_

"É como se nos estivéssemos ligados. Onde será que ela está? Já chega Dean por que esses pensamentos agora? É ê viveu dez anos sem ela. E vai continuar vivendo o resto."

_I still feel you_

_Like I'm right inside you_

_But still no word from you_

_Com esses pensamentos Dean adormeceu. Horas depois Sam o acordou para que fossem almoçar e assim Dean assumiria o volante. _

xxxxXXxxxx

_Enquanto isso em Washington capital..._

― Megan, vou com Natan na montanha russa.

― Ah papai eu quero ir também. – _disse nosso caçula já pronto pro choro._

_James se abaixou e ficou na altura dele._

― Ei filhão, você ainda é muito pequeno. Mas te prometo que quando você for um pouquinho maior, nós voltamos a este mesmo parque e eu te levo. Tudo bem?

_Eu não conseguia entender como, mas James tinha um dom com nossos filhos. Ele sempre conseguia acalma-los sem ao menos levantar a voz._

_Luke não questionou, só acenou positivamente e me pediu para que o levasse para tomar sorvete._

_Nossa manhã no parque foi maravilhosa. As crianças se divertiram muito. Pouco depois do meio dia saímos para almoçar no nosso restaurante preferido. Os meninos como sempre pediram bife e batata frita. Até o James entrou nessa. As vezes não sei quem é mais criança...._

_Após o almoço fomos ao zoológico esse era o momento mais ansiado pelo Luke já que o parque ele não pode aproveitar muito pela idade. No caminho James me disse que seria lá que ele conversaria com Natan. _

― Só não quero que fique decepcionado, caso ele diga não.

― Não posso negar que vai doer um pouco. Mas eu preciso, eu quero fazer isso.

"A quem eu estou enganando? Se ele disser não... eu não sei o que vou fazer. Vai ser como se ele me rejeitasse como o pai. Ele é tão meu filho quanto o Luke, ou até mais. Porque eu o conquistei. E eu o amo tanto. Deus tomara que ele diga sim. – _Pensou James". _

_Minutos depois a família Scott chegou ao zoológico da cidade. Megan foi junto com o caçula ver os macacos, enquanto James ia com Natan observar as girafas. _

― Filho você sabe que eu te amo não é?

― Claro que sei pai, eu também. Mas porque isso agora?

― Filho eu quero te fazer uma pergunta, e quero que saiba que não vou ficar chateado se a resposta for não. Tudo vai continuar como agora. Você entende isso não é?

― Pai ta me assustando.

― Desde que conheci você e sua mãe, minha vida se transformou. Acho que você não se lembra, pois era pequeno, tinha uns quatro anos. Mas desde aquele dia eu conheci a verdadeira felicidade. E o dia que você me chamou de pai... eu jamais vou esquecer. Foi um dos dias mais importantes da minha vida.

Natan você sabe que apesar de não ser seu pai biológico eu te considero meu filho, assim como o Luke. E eu quero saber se você aceita que eu te adote.

_O jovem não entende bem e fica confuso._

― Me adotar? Como assim?

― Em poucas palavras eu te registraria e você se tornaria meu filho...oficialmente. Assim como o Luke. Então qual a sua resposta?

― É claro que eu quero pai.

_Os dois se abraçaram. A felicidade que ambos sentiam era indescritível. Megan os observava de longe. Nunca imaginou que depois de tudo o que passara na adolescência poderia ser tão feliz como estava sendo nos últimos anos. A felicidade era tanta que ela sentiu um frio lhe correr a espinha. O prenuncio de algo ruim que poderia acontecer._

Continua????

**

* * *

**

N/a: Oi pessoal! Tudo bem?

**Então o que acharam do segundo capitulo. Estou me dedicando ao máximo. E não me esqueci de Eles são como Nós. Amanhã ou no mais tardar no domingo tem capitulo novo. Como disse no prólogo, a fic terá povs de Dean, Sam e de outros personagens que eu criei. Por enquanto estou focada na Megan. Mas fiquem calmos que logo logo tem Povs do Dean. É muito importante que vocês compreendam a intensidade da relação do James com ela e com os dois filhos, principalmente do Natan. As coisa parecem obvias... mas não são. Se tiverem duvidas fiquem a vontade para perguntar. Muitas coisas vão acontecer e não se esqueçam em alguns dias James vai para o Iraque... O que será que vai acontecer? Foquem na promessa que ele fez a esposa. **

**Beijinhos... Alguma Review?**


	4. Pesadelos

_**Dean's Pov**_

_Sam me acordou pouco depois do meio dia. Descemos do carro e fomos almoçar numa lanchonete, de um posto de gasolina qualquer. Estávamos sem trabalho então, decidimos ir até a casa do Bobby._

― E ai já sabe pra onde vamos?

― Até agora não. Dean o que acha de irmos ver o Bobby? Talvez ele saiba de alguma coisa.

― Por mim tudo bem.

_Após almoçarmos pegamos a estrada. Algumas horas depois..._

― Rapazes! Que bom vê-los por aqui.

― Oi Bobby. – _Respondeu Sam abraçando o velho amigo._

― E ai Bobby?- _disse Dean apertando a mão do caçador._

― A que devo a honra?

― A gente tava sem trabalho, então viemos te dar um oi e ver se tem algo pra gente. - _Falou Dean pegando uma cerveja na geladeira do amigo._

― Ei que folga essa?

― Não liga não Bobby! Esse ai não tem mais jeito. Eu já desisti.

_Depois de horas conversando, Sam e eu decidimos passar a noite na casa do Bobby. Chega a ser estranho, aqui é o mais próximo de um lar que nós já tivemos. Nesta noite eu tive um pesadelo. Acordei com Sam me sacudindo._

― Dean acorda!

― Eu to bem Sam. Não se preocupa.

― Cara você tava gritando. Com o que você sonhou?

― Eu não sei Sam. Não me lembro. – _Tive que mentir. Sam não se lembra do que houve há 10 anos. Eu pelo menos espero que não. Ele devia ter uns 14 anos quando tudo aconteceu. Naquela época ele estava mais preocupado em odiar nosso pai e a nossa vida._

― Tem certeza que não quer falar sobre isso. De pesadelos eu entendo muito bem. Tem certeza que foi só um sonho? Que não foi uma visão?

― Sam, o paranormal da família é você, não eu. E depois eu já disse que não lembro do sonho. Então será que da pra você levanta esse traseiro da minha cama e ir dormir?

― Dean você não me engana, mas vou deixar passar.

_Meu irmão apagou a luz do quarto e voltou a dormir. Eu pelo contrario, passei o restante da noite acordado. Lembrando daquele sonho..._

_No outro dia, eu ainda não conseguia tira-lo da cabeça. Graças a Deus, Bobby tinha trabalho pra gente._

― Três pessoas estão desaparecidas em Baltimore. Pelos sinais que o Rufus descreveu são vampiros. – _disse Bobby nos entregando vários papeis _– Aqui, estão as informações que vão precisar. Nomes das vitimas...

― Uma pergunta Bobby. E porque o Rufus não vai investigar?

― Ah Sam deixa disso, o que importa é que temos um caso. Vamos trabalhar. _- Se Sam não fosse meu irmão, eu juro que já tinha o matado. Que garoto idiota. Que me importa as razões do Rufus, eu quero mesmo é começar a caçar e esquecer aquele sonho idiota._

― Olha Sam, tudo o que sei é que ele esta investigando algo muito sério. Aparentemente mais serio do que um bando de vampiros a solta.

― E o que pode ser mais serio que isso?- _Meu irmão caçula tinha que ser o mala de sempre._

― Quer que eu responda? Não importa. Vamos logo Sam, quero aproveitar a luz do dia. Baltimore não é ali na esquina. – _como sempre Sam me olhou com reprovação. Mas mesmo assim, não discutiu mais. _

_Quinze minutos depois pegamos a estrada. Eu tinha certeza que aquela discussão na casa do Bobby ainda teria continuação dentro do carro. Esperei mas ela não veio. O que foi bem estranho._

xxxxXXxxxx

_Já estávamos na cidade de Baltimore há dez dias e Sam me olhava diferente. Como se quisesse perguntar algo, mas tivesse medo da minha reação. Espera ai! Medo? Desde quando Sam tem medo de me perguntar alguma coisa? Os pesadelos continuaram. Dia após dia. Já estava me acostumando com eles. Era sempre a mesma coisa, sempre as mesmas imagens só uma coisa mudava... Deixa isso pra lá. Deve ser paranóia da minha cabeça. Sam deve estar normal. E ele não sabe que os pesadelos continuam. O engraçado é que só acordei gritando a primeira vez... É melhor eu parar de pensar nessas coisas e ir dormir. Amanhã vamos até o ninho dos vampiros..._

_Minha rotina começou, aquele sonho veio novamente. Acordei como de costume. Me levante fui até o banheiro, estava com o rosto e camisa molhados de suor. Decidi tomar um banho. Quando sai do chuveiro notei que a luz do quarto estava acesa. Me troquei e quando sai, Sam estava sentado na cama._

― Temos que conversar. – _disse Sam me olhando aterrorizado_ – _E nessa hora eu pensei:_

"O que ele ouviu?"

Continua???

**

* * *

**

Mais um capitulo pra vocês, espero que estejam gostando. Alguma duvida? Um comentariozinho? No próximo capitulo teremos um pouquinho mais da família Scott. Devem estar curiosos sobre com o que o Dean vem sonhando, já vou avisar que esta resposta vai demorar um pouquinho. Brincadeira, não sou tão cruel assim.

Beijinhos 


	5. James Scott

**James's Povs**

_Eu mal podia acreditar, Natan disse sim... a felicidade que eu senti naquele momento foi a mesma de quandoo Luke nasceu. Não sei como descrever, a felicidade é tanta que juro... da medo._

_Encontrei Megan e Lucas nos observando, minha esposa sorria e meu filho caçula estava mais preocupado em observar os animais e principalmnte em comer a pipoca que ele tanto gostava. Ao avistar a mãe Natan saiu correndo em sua direção e abraçou forte._

― Mãe, agora eu vou ser um Scott também, isso não é demais?

― Você sempre foi meu filho, não no papel, mas no coração do seu pai.

― Exatamente Natan, desde que eu e sua mãe nos conhecemos... você sempre foi e sempre será meu filho.

_Natan se separou de Megan e me abraçou, aquele abraçou me deu a certeza de que ele sabia o quanto era amado._

_Nós continuamos andando pelo zoológico, a tarde foi maravilhosa. Este seria um dos últimos passeios que teria com minha família. Em duas semanas me apresento a minha base e uma semana depois estarei indo para o Iraque. Sou tenente, piloto da aviação dos Estados Unidos, voar é minha segunda paixão. A primeira é claro, é a minha família. E também é por eles que estou indo. Preciso garantir que meus filhos tenham um futuro. Que nenhum filho da mãe insano, vai esconder armas nucleares e usa-las quando bem entender. Esse é o meu dever, proteger a minha família e o meu país. E darei a vida se for preciso. _

_Já eram quase quatro da tarde, quando deixamos o zoológico e fomos pra casa. As crianças estavam exaustas. Nos divertimos muito como sempre. Nunca imaginei que minha vida pudesse mudar tanto e para melhor. Seis anos se passaram desde o dia que a conheci..._

_**Seis anos atrás **_

_Eu tinha vinte e quatro anos e estava indo para Washington, depois de dois anos em treinamento numa base do sul. Como era formado em engenharia meus superiores acreditavam que seria mais útil no pentágono. Tentei discordar no inicio, pois preferia estar no ares, era piloto. Foi por isso que me alistei no exército. Mas, ordens são ordens e cá estava eu nacapital dos Estados Unidos. _

_Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. O pneu do meu carro furou, e parei para trocá-lo. Quando dei por mim, estava sendo atacado por uma criatura, que hoje, sei que era um vampiro. No mesmo instante que estava sendo atacado, vi a criatura no chão sem a cabeça. E uma linda mulher de cabelos negros com uma faca na mão. Ela me salvara, eu só não entendia como, nem o porquê._

_Ela me analisava, queria saber se tinha sido mordido, não entendia a pergunta. Tudo estava muito confuso. Após um tempo ela me levou até sua casa, que ficava um pouco_ _afastada do centro da cidade. Lá encontramos uma mulher sentada numa cadeira assistindo televisão. _

― Tudo em ordem por aqui? – _Ela disse a tal mulher lhe entregando alguns dólares._

― Sim senhora.

― Você já pode ir Susan e muito obrigada.

― Quando precisar pode me ligar.

_Assim que a mulher saiu de sua casa ela me ofereceu uma bebida, o que prontamente aceitei. E em seguida ela me contou sobre a criatura e um pouco do seu passado. _

― E por que parou de caçar?

_Ela respirou fundo e lançou um olhar para o quarto. Lá dentro um menino de uns três, quatro anos dormia profundamente._

― Seu filho?

― Sim. E você teve sorte, a muito tempo não caço. Desde que ele nasceu. Só o estava fazendo, porque este vampiro estava na minha cidade e não posso arriscar que ele chegasse perto do meu filho. Estava no rastro dele a alguns dias e finalmente o encontrei. Graças a Deus poderei seguir minha vida normalmente.

― Seu marido é também é caçador?

― Não sou casada.

― Ah! Me desculpe a intromissão.

― Não se preocupe. Natan e eu vivemos bem do jeito que estamos. E é melhor que seja assim.

_Não entendi o porque na época, mas aquelas palavras me incomodaram. Ela preferia ficar sozinha com o filho. _

― Uma mulher tão bonita, não tem se quer um namorado?

― Acredite não seria seguro. Já não é seguro para o meu filho.

_Hoje eu entendo, me apaixonara por ela desde o momento que a vi. Os dias foram passando e eu frequentemente a visitava. Fiquei amigo de seu filho, e depois de um tempo quando ganhei sua confiança, ela me contou todo o seu passado. Principalmente sobre o pai do Natan._

_Ela tinha certeza que isso me afastaria, mas ao contrario a admiração e o amor que sentia por ela, só ficaram maiores. Não vou mentir que me assustei um pouco no inicio. É claro que não foi fácil saber que monstros, zumbis, bruxas e mais um milhão de coisas sobrenaturais existem. Mas, o amor que sentia por ela e pelo Natan eram maiores do que tudo isso._

_Quando dei por mim estávamos namorando e meses depois... um ano depois que nos conhecemos, nos casamos. Tentei convença-la a me deixar adotar o Natan, mas ela me disse que não achava justo com o pai dele. Os anos foram se passando e Natan e eu não éramossó amigos, éramos pai e filho._

_Megan engravidou dois anos depois e assim nasceu nosso filho Lucas. _

_Quando Lucas tinha oito meses, eu ganhei um dos meus maiores presentes Natan me chamou de pai pela primeira vez._

_Foi algo tão simples, nós estávamos sentados na varanda de casa, conversando sobre o que ele queria ser quando crescesse e ele disse:_

― Quando eu crescer, quero ser piloto como você pai.

_A alegria que senti naquele momento foi indescritível. O abracei tão forte... lagrimas molhavam o meu rosto. Ele era meu...meu filho. Nada e nem ninguém o tiraria de mim. _

_**Agora...**_

_Me lembrei de tudo isso no caminho pra casa. Hoje éramos uma família completa. Não posso negar que às vezes tenho medo de perde-los. Tenho medo que o pai biológico de Natan apareça. Não consigo imaginar qual seria a reação daMegan e principalmente do meu filho mais velho. Sei quea Megan me ama, mas a sua historia com ele... foi muito intensa e eles não se separaram por motivos casuais._

― Papai porque o senhor ta tão calado? - _Luke me perguntou quando estacionei o carro na garagem de casa._

― Nada filho, estava pensando em algumas coisas.

― Que coisas? – _Agora foi a vez do mais velho questionar._

― Por exemplo que vocês três são as coisas mais importantes que eu tenho na vida.

― Nós também te amamos querido. Agora vamos descer e vocês meninos direto pro banho. – _Megan me conhecia muito bem e tenho certeza que mais tarde iria querer saber o que se passava._

_Eu não me enganara, assim que as crianças entraram no banho ela me chamou ate a cozinha._

― Pode me dizer o que estava acontecendo? Você estava ótimo até sairmos do zoológico. O que te preocupa?

_Eu a abracei, e ainda a sentindo em meus braços respondi._

― Não é nada serio, só minhas inseguranças de novo. Você sabe, tenho medo que ele apareça e bem... você e o Natan...

― Nem pense nisso. Quantas vezes tenho que dizer, eu te amo. Nada no mundo se compara ao que sinto por você. E quanto ao Natan, quando ele for mais velho, é claro que lhe contarei sobre "ele", mas você nunca deixara de ser o pai, o homem que ele admira e ama. O máximo que pode acontecer é os dois se tornaremamigos.

_Nós nos beijamos e em seguida fui ajuda-la a preparar o jantar. Eu tenho uma família maravilhosa. E no fundo eu tinha que agradecer aquele cara que nós nunca falávamos o nome. Eu lhe sou grato pelo meu filho. Porquê de uma certa forma ele o protege, mesmo não sabendo de sua existência. _

**

* * *

**

**N/a: Primeiramente quero desejar a todos um Feliz 2010, cheio de paz, saúde, amor e união. Hoje conhecemos um pouquinho mais sobre James Scott. Como ele e Megan se conheceram e os medos que o assombram. Não levem a mal seu discurso nacionalista principalmente o fato dele acreditar que realmente existiam armas nucleares no Iraque. A maior parte dos militares americanos acreditava nisso e não se esqueçam eles são extremamente patriotas. **

**No próximo capitulo posso adiantar que Natan Scott se fará mais presente e deixara todos muito preocupados. É esperar pra ver.**

**Alguma review?**


	6. Natan Smith agora Scott

Natan's Pov

_Hoje o dia esta sendo incrível. Como prometeu papai nos levou ao parque e principalmente foi comigo na montanha russa. Eu adorei! Meu irmão reclamou muito, pois, queria nos acompanhar. Mas, papai como sempre deu seu jeitinho e o acalmou. _

_O meu pai não é meu pai de verdade, quer dizer ele é e não é. Confuso isso, não? Ele se casou com a minha mãe quando eu tinha uns cinco anos, desde então, ele cuida de mim. Foi ele que me ensinou a andar de bicicleta, que me levou junto com minha mãe no primeiro dia da escola... ele é muito legal. Ele é piloto e quando eu crescer quero ser que nem ele. _

_Meu pai biológico eu nunca conheci, minha mãe não fala dele. Pra ser sincero nem o nome dele eu sei. Minha mãe apenas me disse que ele era um homem de caráter e responsabilidade, e que quando eu crescesse me falaria sobre ele. Sinceramente eu acho que ela apenas não quer dizer que quando ele soube que ela estava gravidade, ele deu no pé. O que? Tenho dez anos, não sou mais nenhum bebê. O que é estranho é que nunca tive vontade de conhecê-lo. Afinal de contas, eu já tenho um pai. James Scott. O melhor pai que qualquer garoto pode sonhar em ter. _

_Agora nós estamos no carro a caminho do zoológico. Meu pai ta cochichando com a minha mãe. Eu queira escutar, mas meu irmão não cala a boca. Não para de falar o quanto vai ser divertido._

_Assim que chegamos, meu pai foi comigo ver as girafas e meu irmão foi com a mamãe ver os macacos. O papai parece nervoso, o que será que esta acontecendo?_

― Filho você sabe que eu te amo não é? – _Ele soltou essa do nada, ai meu deus será que ele e a mamãe vão se separar?_

― Claro que sei pai, eu também. Mas porque isso agora? – _Ai meu deus que não seja o que estou pensando._

― Filho eu quero te fazer uma pergunta, e quero que saiba que não vou ficar chateado se a resposta for não. Tudo vai continuar como agora. Você entende isso não é? – _Eles vão se divorciar e ele quer me perguntar se eu quero morar com ele? Será que é isso?_

― Pai ta me assustando. – _E estava mesmo, eu não posso deixar minha mãe, mas também não quero ficar longe do meu pai._

― Desde que conheci você e sua mãe, minha vida se transformou. Acho que você não se lembra, pois era pequeno, tinha uns quatro anos. Mas desde aquele dia eu conheci a verdadeira felicidade. E o dia que você me chamou de pai... eu jamais vou esquecer. Foi um dos dias mais importantes da minha vida.

Natan você sabe que apesar de não ser seu pai biológico eu te considero meu filho, assim como o Luke. E eu quero saber se você aceita que eu te adote. – _para tudo, o que ele quer dizer com isso?_

― Me adotar? Como assim?

― Em poucas palavras eu te registraria e você se tornaria meu filho... oficialmente. Assim como o Luke. Então qual a sua resposta? – _Isso sempre foi o que eu mais quis na vida, o que mais eu poderia responder?_

― É claro que eu quero pai.

_Nós nos abraçamos muito fortes, eu não posso nem acreditar, no que esta acontecendo. Agora eu não serei apenas, Natan Smith, mas sim, Natan Smith Scott. Ao longe avistei minha mãe e meu irmão, sorrindo pra gente, com certeza ela já sabia da ideia do papai. Corri até ela e abracei. _

― Mãe, agora eu vou ser um Scott também, isso não é demais?

― Você sempre foi meu filho, não no papel, mas no coração do seu pai. – _Eu sabia disso é claro, mas era diferente. Agora eu não precisaria explicar a ninguém porque não tinha o sobrenome do meu pai._

― Exatamente Natan, desde que eu e sua mãe nos conhecemos... você sempre foi e sempre será meu filho. – _Quando meu pai disse isso, me soltei da mamãe e o abracei novamente. Como eu disse alguém tem um pai melhor que eu? É claro que não._

_Nós continuamos nosso passeio, já eram quase quatro da tarde quando saímos de lá. Papai veio calado todo o tempo. Até meu irmãozinho de três anos, percebeu, e resolveu perguntar._

― Papai porque o senhor ta tão calado?

― Nada filho, estava pensando em algumas coisas. – _agora foi a minha vez de questionar._

― Que coisas?

― Por exemplo, que vocês três são as coisas mais importantes que eu tenho na vida. - _Mamãe não pareceu acreditar, mas para nos distrair, assim que papai estacionou o carro na garagem, disse:_

― Nós também te amamos querido. Agora vamos descer e vocês meninos direto pro banho. – _eu sabia que ai tinha coisa, e mamãe logo iria descobrir. Se fosse algo serio, ela viria conversar comigo. _

_Luke e eu subimos as escadas, como queria que minha mãe e meu pai conversassem, disse a eles que hoje eu ajudava o meu irmão caçula no banho. Ele adorava, já que eu sempre o deixava fazer uma farra no chuveiro. Não sei o que eles conversaram, só sei que quando meu irmão e eu descemos pro jantar meu pai já estava normal. _

_Como sempre jantamos e conversamos, falamos sobre o dia maravilhoso que tivemos. E isso me fez lembrar que logo papai vai viajar. Como já, disse ele é piloto da aeronáutica e desde o ataque de 11 de setembro esta tendo uma guerra no Oriente Médio. Lembro do desespero da minha mãe, quando soube que um dos aviões caiu no pentágono, onde meu pai trabalha. Graças a Deus nada aconteceu com ele. Até agora eu não entendi muito bem porque invadir o Iraque, meu pai disse que lá estão escondidas armas nucleares e na mão do Sadam Hussein todos nós estamos ameaçados. Quando os militares foram pro Afeganistão, meu pai não foi. Ele estava desenvolvendo alguma coisa para um novo avião. E acharam melhor que ele ficasse, mas agora... ele terá que ir. Eu vou sentir muita a falta dele._

_Passamos mais um tempo assistindo televisão e depois meu irmão e eu fomos dormir. Foi a primeira noite que tive esse sonho. Era um homem alto e loiro, ele aparecia pra mim, não consegui ver o seu rosto. Ele falou comigo, mas eu não entendi. Ele estava nossa casa e minha mãe se colocava na minha frente, eu podia vê-la desesperada, eu a ouvia dizer para se afastar, que ali não era o lugar dele. Eu perguntava o que estava acontecendo, mas era como se ninguem me ouvisse. Ela gritava e eu pude ver que eles estavam discutindo. Mas quem era ele? Porque eu não conseguia ver o seu rosto? E meu pai, onde ele estava? Acordei gritando. Logo meus pais estavam comigo. Eu os abracei com força estava com medo. Foi nesse momento que eu pensei será que aquele era meu pai biológico?_

**N/a: Olá tudo bem?**

**Fim de mais um capitulo. E esse veio rapidinho não é? No próximo, teremos Sam e Dean de volta e finalmente descobriremos com o que o Dean vem sonhando, ainda não decidi se será um pov do Dean ou do Sam. Talvez eu faça um capitulo com cada um e no meio dele ainda teremos o Natan, será que ele contará aos pais sobre o sonho. **

**E mais uma coisinha, onde estão as Reviews? Eu sei que tem muita gente lendo, mas ninguém comenta por quê? Please quero saber se estão gostando. Deixem sua opinião nem que seja pra dizer que eu sou uma péssima escritora. **

**Beijos a todos e um ótimo domingo e uma excelente semana.**


	7. Eu também já amei alguém

**Sam's Pov**

_Nós não tínhamos nenhum caso, então decidimos passar na casa do nosso amigo Bobby. Depois de horas conversando com ele, meu irmão e eu fomos dormir. No meio da noite acordo com os gritos do meu irmão. Fiquei assustado, já que Dean nunca fora de ter pesadelos. Levantei da minha cama e o acordei._

― Dean acorda!

― Eu to bem Sam. Não se preocupa.

― Cara você tava gritando. Com o que você sonhou? – _Pela sua cara eu sabia que ele lembrava._

― Eu não sei Sam. Não me lembro. – _Era obvio que ele estava mentindo. E pelo jeito não fora apenas um sonho. Será que meu irmão estaria tendo uma visão?_

― Tem certeza que não quer falar sobre isso. De pesadelos eu entendo muito bem. Tem certeza que foi só um sonho? Que não foi uma visão?

― Sam, o paranormal da família é você, não eu. E depois eu já disse que não lembro do sonho. Então será que da pra você levanta esse traseiro da minha cama e ir dormir? – _É claro que ele iria brincar numa hora dessas, não seria o Dean, se não fizesse isso. Mas algo esta errado, eu só não sei o que é. _

― Dean você não me engana, mas vou deixar passar.

_Apaguei a luz do quarto e voltei a dormir, preocupado com meu irmão. Desde que eu era criança... não me lembro de Dean uma única vez ter tido um pesadelo. Isso sempre acontecia comigo e ele sempre estivera lá para me acalmar. Queria pelo menos uma vez, que Dean dividisse seus problemas comigo. Que ele enxergasse que eu já sou adulto e que ele pode contar comigo._

_No outro dia, vi que Dean estava pensativo. Bobby tinha trabalho pra gente. Meu irmão como sempre, para tirar a minha atenção dele, aceitou de primeira sem questionar. _

_Eu estava achando tudo muito estranho, desde quando Rufus deixava um caso?_

― Uma pergunta Bobby. E porque o Rufus não vai investigar?

― Ah Sam deixa disso, o que importa é que temos um caso. Vamos trabalhar. - _Dean esta desesperado para trabalhar, e isso me preocupa._

― Olha Sam, tudo o que sei é que ele esta investigando algo muito sério. Aparentemente mais serio do que um bando de vampiros a solta. – _Disse Bobby, tentando me explicar._

― E o que pode ser mais serio que isso?- _Dean me fuzilou com o olhar. Mas eu tinha que saber. Se tem algo grande vindo, nós temos que nos preparar._

― Quer que eu responda? Não importa. Vamos logo Sam, quero aproveitar a luz do dia. Baltimore não é ali na esquina. – _Eu o olhei com reprovação, mas não discuti. Isso tudo tinha haver com o sonho, eu tinha certeza. Não sei o que foi, mas mexeu de uma forma profunda com meu irmão._

_Chegamos à cidade de Baltimore, e começamos a investigar, era claro, havia vampiros na cidade. Nós precisávamos encontrar o ninho. Mas minhas preocupações iam além de chupadores de sangue. Dean passou a ter pesadelos todas as noites. Ele não acordava gritando como na primeira vez. Acordava sempre no mesmo horário, as quatro da manhã. Ele não conseguia dormir e nem eu. Claro que ele não sabia que eu também estava acordado. _

_No quarto dia eu desisti de esperar que ele me contasse, decidi prestar mais atenção nas coisas que ele falava. Outro fato que me surpreendeu. Dean nunca fora de falar dormindo, até agora. Seus sonhos eram muito complexos, eu pouco conseguia entender eram coisas desconexas. Nos primeiros dias eu só consegui entender que ele e uma mulher discutiam._

_Nada fazia sentido pra mim, meu irmão estava cansado, preocupado... eu podia ver em seus olhos. _

_Faz dias que estamos em Baltimore. Os sonhos continuam não sei o que fazer. Passamos o dia investigando os vampiros e finalmente descobrimos onde esta o ninho dos deles. Assim que solucionarmos este caso Dean e eu teremos uma conversa muito seria. Ele precisa de ajuda._

_Fomos dormir. Pouco tempo depois os sonhos dele começaram, mas dessa vez pude ouvir claramente o nome da mulher. _

― Você não podia ter feito isso comigo, mas vejo que hoje você esta feliz não é? Olha só o que você fez comigo. Responde Megan! – _Dean disse dormindo._

― Megan? Esse nome me é familiar. De onde? Ah Meu Deus! Será?

_Dean acordou e sua rotina começou, foi pro banheiro tomar um banho. Não da mais para adiar hoje ele vai me contar exatamente o que esta acontecendo. Minutos depois ele abriu a porta do banheiro e me encontrou sentado na cama._

― Temos que conversar – _Eu disse seriamente. Dean ficou extático na porta, será que ele realmente acredita que eu não sei que os sonhos continuam?_

― Sobre o que?

― Não se faça de bobo Dean. Você sabe muito bem. Já chega de fingir que nada esta acontecendo. Vamos senta ai e me conta. Com o que vem sonhando?

― Sonhando? Ora Sam, com nada. Ficou maluco?

― Tem certeza Dean? Eu posso jurar que ouvi você dizer "Você não podia ter feito isso comigo, mas vejo que hoje você esta feliz não é? Olha só o que você fez comigo! Responde Megan!".

― Droga! Então você ouviu não é?

― Dean pelo amor de Deus. Já faz dez dias que você esta assim. Confia em mim, eu sou seu irmão. Me diz o que ta rolando. A Megan... era aquela sua namorada?

― Então você lembra dela?

― Mais ou menos. Vocês namoraram por um bom tempo não foi? Ela passou um tempo com a gente. Mas... Dean já fazem o que uns oito anos?

― Dez. Faz Dez anos que nós nos separamos.

― É com ela que você vem sonhando?

― Também.

― Então me conta. Você não esta bem. Eu te conheço.

― Tudo bem. Mas antes vou ter que te contar o que aconteceu há dez anos. Assim você vai entender melhor esse sonho. E quem sabe me ajudar.

**Natan's Pov**

_Assim que contei o sonho para meus pais eu vi que algo estava diferente. Acho que mamãe ficou preocupada. Só não posso afirmar. Eles ficaram comigo até que eu voltasse a dormir. Mas aquele homem... quem era ele?_

**Megan's Pov**

_Será que o meu filho esta tendo visões? _

― O que você acha? - _Disse meu marido, assim que saímos do quarto do Natan._

― Vamos descer, não quero que ele nos escute.

_Descemos as escadas e fomos para a sala._

― Eu não sei, talvez tenha sido só um sonho. Mas também... pode ser uma visão. _– respondi ao meu marido._

― Quem você acha que era aquele homem? – _perguntou meu marido, visivelmente preocupado._

― Não tenho a menor ideia. Talvez o Natan só esteja expressando uma vontade secreta. – Não queria pensar nessa possibilidade, mas com essa historia da adoção...

― Você quer dizer...

― O desejo de conhecer... você sabe quem.

_Now look at me, instead of move it on__ I refuse to see_

_There I keep coming in back_

_And I'm stuck in a moment_

_There wasn't meant to least_

**Dean's Pov**

_Não dava mais para fugir do assunto. O Sam precisa saber._

― Você devia ter uns doze anos quando eu e a Megan nos conhecemos. A Megan tinha a minha idade. Dezesseis anos. Ela já caçava com o pai. Você deve se lembrar.

― Claro. O papai e o pai dela eram amigos. Ela passou um tempo com a gente.

― A gente já namorava antes disso. Desde que a conheci...

― Você se apaixonou.

― Foi. Um ano depois, o pai dela faleceu e ele tinha pedido pro nosso pai cuidar dela. Eu fiquei tão feliz cara. A gente ia se vê todo dia e...se lembra quando eu disse que não sabia como era amar alguém como você amava a Jéssica? Eu menti. Eu sei como é.

― Nossa Dean, eu não sabia que você e a Megan eram tão...

― Sam, você era uma criança praticamente. Tudo o que você queria na época era ser "normal".

A Megan era tudo pra mim Sam. Você me perguntou há alguns dias se eu nunca pensei em largar essa vida...

**Flashback**

― Isso não te faz pensar? – _Diz Sam cutucando Dean_.

― Pensar em que?

― Quando você encontra alguém assim... você não sente vontade de largar esse trabalho... essa vida?

― Como assim?

― Sei lá Dean, construir uma vida, casar, ter filhos...

― Sam, não começa vai?Até porque eu não levo o menor jeito com criança.

― Mas Dean...

― Me acorda quando for a minha vez de dirigir.

**Fim do Flashback**

― Pois então, eu quase fiz isso. Eu queria levar uma vida diferente com ela. Mas, ela tinha planos diferentes...

― Como assim?

― Tudo estava indo bem, até que um dia ela começou a agir diferente. Ela estava distante... fria. Ai eu peguei ela beijando um cara num bar.

― O que? Dean, eu sinto muito.

― Nós discutimos, ela arrumou as malas e foi embora.

― Eu lembro que quando cheguei da escola ela já tinha partido. Papai me disse que ela tinha ido morar com os tios. Eu não me preocupei muito com você, pois no mesmo dia você já tava com outra garota, então...

_I've tried to fight it_

_Can't deny it_

_You don't even know_

_There I still need you_

_I still care about you…_

― A verdade? É que desde que ela se foi eu sinto um vazio. Que eu venho tentando preencher desde aquele dia. Mas nenhuma mulher foi capaz de me fazer esquece-la. O pior de tudo é que eu ainda a amo. E eu me odeio por amá-la.

― Dean, eu nem sei o que falar. Você vem guardando isso por tanto tempo. Porque não me contou? Porque não desabafar comigo?

― E o que você podia fazer? Me diz?

― Eu entendo. Mas me conta, sobre os seus sonhos. Você sonha com a briga que tiveram?

― Não. Eu sinto que é algo que vai acontecer. No sonho eu a vejo com um menino. No inicio eu não conseguia vê-lo direito, ela ficava na frente, parece que queria me impedir de vê-lo. Sam eu acho que ele pode ser meu filho.

― Seu o que? Não, Dean vai com calma. Você tem tido esses sonhos eu entendo, mas daí a achar que você tem um filho?

― Sam, na época me disseram que tudo aquilo era uma armação. Que a Megan pagou aquele cara. Naquele momento eu não acreditei, mas e se for verdade? E se ela queria me afastar porque estava grávida?

― E por que ela faria isso?

― Eu não sei Sam.

― Ta vamos supor que tudo isso seja verdade. O que pretende fazer?

― Não sei. Todos os dias eram as mesmas imagens. Só o rosto dele ficava cada vez mais nítido. Eu o vi Sam. Ele é um belo garoto. Pode ser coisa da minha cabeça. Mas ele se parece comigo.

― Dean nós temos que fazer alguma coisa.

**

* * *

**

N/a: Ola amigos tudo bem?

**Mais um capitulo saído do forno. Já sabemos com o que nosso Dean ****Winchester vem sonhando. Ficaram curiosos para saber sobre o relacionamento dele com a Megan? Fiquem calmos que tudo isso será explicado futuramente. Teremos um flashback daqueles. **

**Espero que tenham gostado e não se esqueçam. Será que as coisas são o que parecem?**


	8. Você me fez assim

**Sam's Pov**

_Eu não conseguia acreditar no que Dean estava me contando. Eu me lembro da Megan, mas nunca imaginei que ela e meu irmão tivessem uma ligação tão forte. O que será que aconteceu? Será que o tinham dito pra ele era verdade? Como poderíamos ter certeza? E se tudo tivesse mesmo sido armado por ela, e se ela realmente estivesse grávida? Deus is__s__o quer dizer, que em algum lugar o Dean tem um filho. _

― Seu o que? Não Dean vai com calma. Você tem tido esses sonhos eu entendo, mas daí a achar que você tem um filho?

― Sam, na época me disseram que tudo aquilo era uma armação. Que a Megan pagou aquele cara. Naquele momento eu não acreditei, mas e se for verdade? E se ela queria me afastar porque estava grávida?

― E por que ela faria isso?

― Eu não sei Sam.

― Ta vamos supor que tudo isso seja verdade. O que pretende fazer?

― Não sei. Todos os dias eram as mesmas imagens. Só o rosto dele ficava cada vez mais nítido. Eu o vi Sam. Ele é um belo garoto. Pode ser coisa da minha cabeça. Mas ele se parece comigo.

― Dean nós temos que fazer alguma coisa. – _Deus, se o Dean tem um filho, nós precisamos saber, onde ele esta, quem é ele?_

― Fazer o que? Se a Megan fugiu, por causa disso. Não vai ser fácil. Ela com certeza deve ter mudado de nome. Ido pra algum lugar onde eu jamais acharia.

― Dean, mas e se ele for seu filho? Você tem direito de conhecê-lo.

― Direito? Sam olha pra gente. O que eu posso oferecer a uma criança? E tem mais, com certeza ele tem uma vida normal. Eu não posso chegar e acabar com a vida dele.

― Dean...

― Olha Sam, todos os dias eu tenho pensado muito nisso. Sendo o meu filho ou não. Eu não vou me aproximar. Esses sonhos podem me atormentar o quanto quiserem. Eu não vou estragar a vida de ninguem. Já basta a nossa.

― Eu não sei se você tem escolha Dean. O que você tem tido são premonições. Querendo ou não. Cedo ou tarde, elas vão se realizar. Falo por experiência própria. – _Eu conheço meu irmão, ele vai tentar fugir, mas vai chegar à hora que ele e a Megan vão se reencontrar. E eu não creio que seja pra algo bom. Vou ajudar o Dean a estar preparado pra isso._

_Through everythings been said and done__…_

**Dean's Pov**

_Sam não entendia. Como eu posso ir atrás dela? Ele pode ser meu filho, mas pode não ser. Quem garante que tudo aquilo não foi verdade? Que ela realmente se cansou de mim e quis tentar uma nova vida. Só de lembrar... vê-la nos braços de outro cara. Eu não posso. _

**Flashback**

― Como você pode? Eu amava você? Tudo estava indo tão bem.

― Bem? Dean, não me faça rir. Olha pra isso! Você acha que essa é a vida que quero pra mim? Eu to cansada. Seu pai é um louco, ele vai acabar matando vocês nessa busca idiota pela coisa que matou as nossas mães. Você acha que a Mary... a minha mãe iam querer essa vida pra gente? Você às vezes me dá medo. Você ta seguindo os mesmos passos do seu pai. Ta agindo como ele, ta cego. E eu não vou ficar aqui vendo vocês se destruírem. Eu quero mais pra mim.

― Você vai conseguir? Seguir sua vida, sabendo das coisas horríveis que tem por ai?

― E por que é meu dever salvar as pessoas? Eu já sofri demais. Eu não tenho que ser um tipo de Heroína. Eu quero viver. Eu quero um namorado normal, quero sair ir ao cinema. Dean eu só tenho dezoito anos. Eu não tenho nenhuma obrigação... com ninguém.

― Por que ficou com aquele cara?

― Porque eu tava afim. Porque eu to cansada de você. Eu to cansada de ver o cachorrinho que você é.

― Eu pensei que me amava. Todas as coisas que passamos. As noites que ficamos juntos...

― Eu achei isso. Ainda bem que eu acordei a tempo. Ninguém pode te amar Dean. Mulher nenhuma vai amar você. Um homem que não tem opinião. Que não faz nada se o querido papai não permitir. Escuta bem, eu não te amo. Não agüento mais olhar pra sua cara. Pra mim já deu. Eu vou embora.

― Eu nunca pensei que ouviria isso de você.

― To indo arrumar as minhas coisas. Na boa, vê-se me esquece e não vai atrás de mim. Tenha dignidade.

― Não se preocupe, a partir de hoje você não existe, nunca existiu pra mim.

― Ah! Mais uma coisa, sobre as noites que passamos juntos. Elas nem eram tão incríveis como você pensa. Adeus!

_Eu não conseguia acreditar em tudo o que eu ouvi. Meu coração parecia que ia se despedaçar. Era uma dor tão grande que... eu não sabia se sobreviveria._

_Assim que eu a vi deixar o quarto com as malas, eu jurei que nenhuma mulher ia me machucar de novo. Nenhuma mulher valia a pena. Elas seriam apenas diversão. E eu ia provar pra mim mesmo, que eu era sim um amante incrível._

_Foi assim, que Dean winchester o pegador nasceu. No mesmo dia eu já estava nos braços de uma nova garota. Todo o meu sofrimento, toda a magoa eu camuflei. Ninguém compartilharia da minha dor._

_Anos depois eu cometi outro erro. Me envolvi demais com a Cassey. Contei a ela sobre a minha família e ela terminou comigo. Na mesma hora as palavras da Megan vieram na minha cabeça. E eu me convenci de que nunca nenhuma mulher me amaria._

**Fim do Flashback**

― Dean? Ta me ouvindo?

― Que? O que você disse?

― Eu disse que vou comprar café. Já são seis da manhã e nós temos que ir atrás do ninho daqueles sugadores de sangue.

― Tudo bem.

― Dean, onde você estava?

― Só me lembrando de algumas coisas.

― Dean, eu sinto muito. Eu queria poder te ajudar. Mas não sei como.

― Quer me ajudar? Vai buscar logo esse café que eu to morrendo de fome.

**James's Pov**

_Dez dias se passaram e Natan não teve mais aquele sonho. A Megan acha que Natan ficou um pouco confuso. Eu o adotaria e ele deve ter pensado no pai verdadeiro. Não posso negar que eu sofro só de pensar nisso. A Megan não toca no assunto. Mas eu sei que o Natan se parece com o pai verdadeiro. Gostos por musica, por carros... Dói saber, que algum dia ele pode aparecer e tomar o meu lugar no coração dele._

_Esses dias foram tranquilos, meus filhos e eu nos divertimos muito. Mas, amanhã eu parto para o Iraque. Não vou mentir que estou preocupado. Não queria deixar minha família. Mas esse é o meu trabalho. Eu preciso garantir a liberdade da minha família. _

**Natan's Pov**

_Todos os dias...eu venho tendo o mesmo sonho. Agora eu posso ver o rosto daquele homem. É claro que eu não contei a meus pais. Eu me lembro bem que eles ficaram assustados. Eles não sabem, mas eu escutei a conversa deles. _

**Flashback**

― Eu não sei, talvez tenha sido só um sonho. Mas também... pode ser uma visão.

― Quem você acha que era aquele homem?

― Não tenho a menor ideia. Talvez o Natan só esteja expressando uma vontade secreta.

― Você quer dizer...

― O desejo de conhecer... você sabe quem.

**Fim do flashback**

_Eu tenho certeza, aquele deve ser meu pai biológico. Mas será que mamãe tem razão e eu estou projetando em sonhos esse desejo? Talvez seja essa a razão. Por isso eu sonho com ele, sonho com alguém que se parece comigo. Já que mamãe tem cabelos pretos. Sinceramente, tirando os olhos verdes que eu talvez tenha puxado dela, nos não nos parecemos. Devo me parecer então com meu pai. Meu pai... Como será que ele é? Eu não consigo entender, eu nunca quis saber dele. Porque um simples sonho faz isso comigo?_

**

* * *

**

N/a: Ola

**Grandes revelações aconteceram. A Megan pegou pesado na discussão com o Dean, não foi? Não a odeiem. Ela teve seus motivos.**

**Beijos e obrigada a quem esta lendo.**


	9. Iraque

Megan's Pov

_Hoje James vai para o Iraque. Seu capitão passará em casa para buscá-lo. Não posso negar que estou apavorada, mas preciso fingir, para que ele e nossos filhos não sofram mais que o necessário. Lucas não me preocupa ele é muito pequeno para saber o que esta acontecendo. Agora Natan... ele e James tem uma ligação tão profunda que ninguém diria que não são realmente pai e filho...ninguém diria que eles não tem o mesmo sangue._

― Papai, quando você voltar, me trás um avião? – _disse nosso filho caçula_

― Claro Luke. E você Natan o que vai querer?

― Que o senhor volte pra casa. Promete que vai voltar?

_Natan abraçou James com tanta força que as lagrimas que eu tanto tentara esconder rolaram pela minha face. Meu filho mais velho sabia exatamente do perigo que James corria, sabia exatamente o que poderia acontecer._

_Assim que se separaram, James segurou Natan pelos ombros e o olhou nos olhos._

― Não se preocupa. Eu prometo que em seis meses estarei de volta. E você garotão é o homem da casa, tome conta da sua mãe e de seu irmão por mim, tudo bem?

― Claro, pai. Vou cuidar bem deles

― Papai, porque a mamãe ta chorando? E porque que o Natan é o homem da casa? Eu também sou homem.

_Nesse momento todos nós rimos. Lucas com sua inocência de criança, conseguiu por um momento nos distrair do que realmente estava acontecendo._

_Eu o peguei no colo e disse:_

― Nós sabemos que você já é um homem, mas o Natan é o mais velho. E a mamãe esta chorando porque é uma boba e já esta com saudade do papai.

― Eu vou sentir falta de vocês, mas eu juro logo estarei em casa.

_Nós nos abraçamos, toda a família junta. Isso não aconteceria pelos próximos seis meses. _

― Eu manterei contato. Vou procurar ligar e escrever pra vocês.

― Nós também. Não esqueça do que prometeu. Ao Natan e a mim. Eu te amo.

― Eu também te amo.

_Nesse instante o Capitão Carnegie tocou a companhia_.

― Capitão!

― Senhora Scott. Vim buscar o tenente.

_O Capitão Dale Carnegie era quase da mesma idade de James, creio que um ano mais novo. Lutou no Afeganistão ano passado e acabara de voltar. Era um homem alto, não tanto quanto James, loiro dos olhos azuis. Mas sua face era tão fria que me dava medo. Será que James voltaria pra casa assim?_

― Entre Capitão, James esta se despedindo dos nossos filhos.

_Assim que entrou, James foi em sua direção e o saudou._

― Capitão

― Tenente.

― Hora de irmos.

― Sim senhor

_James nos abraçou e saiu pela porta acompanhado do Capitão Carnegie_.

_Vimos os dois entrarem no carro e partirem. Seriam seis longos meses._

_Dean e Sam tinham acabado de destruir o ninho dos vampiros. A cidade de Baltimore estava livre daquela ameaça._

― Já decidiu o que vai fazer? _– Sam perguntou _

― Não há o que fazer, nós vamos continuar fazendo nosso trabalho. Sendo meu filho ou não, aquele garoto, vai ficar melhor o mais longe possível de mim.

― Dean, você sabe melhor do que eu, que o que você esta tendo são premonições. E que ela vai se realizar.

― Mais um motivo. A Megan não estava nada feliz em me ver. Resumindo não vou procurá-la.

― Você que sabe.

_Uma semana se passou. E no dia 20 de Março de 2008 o Presidente George W. Bush, às 8 horas da noite, em Washington capital, fez um pronunciamento a nação americana. _

_Megan e Natan assistiam pela televisão o anuncio oficial, que os Estados Unidos estavam em guerra contra o Iraque. _

_Mãe e filho estavam abraçados e as primeiras imagens foram liberadas. Os caças começavam a sobrevoar o país do Oriente Médio._

― O papai deve ser um daqueles não é?

― Com certeza. Ele ama trabalhar no pentágono. Mas a vida dele é no ar.

― Ele vai voltar não vai?

― Claro que vai. Ele prometeu não foi?

_Natan assentiu com a cabeça e se abraçou mais forte a mãe. Megan tentava passar segurança ao filho, mas ela mesma não tinha toda essa certeza. Algo lhe dizia que as coisas nunca seriam como antes. _

**Dois meses depois...**

_James sempre mandava cartas para a família. Algumas vezes, ele conseguia falar pelo telefone com a esposa e com os filhos. Tudo estava indo bem, os Estados Unidos invadira o Iraque sem grandes dificuldades. Mas a busca pelas armas químicas e por Sadam Russein continuava. _

_Sam e Dean continuaram seu trabalho. Os pesadelos de Dean não o abandonaram. Natan continuava a sonhar com aquele homem misterioso. Mas não contara a sua mãe. Ela já tinha problemas demais, para lidar com isso._

_Megan continuou seu trabalho no seu escritório de advocacia. Mas todos os dias ao chegar em casa, ela tremia. O medo de receber aquela carta do governo dizendo que o marido estava morto lhe assombrava permanentemente._

_Hoje não foi diferente, ao chegar em casa, foi até a caixa de correios e para o seu alivio era uma carta do homem que amava._

_**Querida Megan, **_

_**Estou com tantas saudades de vocês... o tempo passa tão devagar aqui. Mas se Deus quiser, em quatro meses, poderei voltar e abraçar você e os meninos. Falando neles, como estão? Recebi as fotos do aniversário do amiguinho do Lucas. Quem era aquela agarrada nele? Nosso garotinho já esta arrasando corações? Eu te disse que ele e o Natan nos dariam trabalho rsrsrsrs.**_

_**Como esta o Natan? Você não falou nada sobre o pesadelo, quer dizer que ele não teve mais nem um, não é? Como foi a troca de faixa no judô? Queria muito estar presente. Mas, você gravou não é? Diz a ele que estou muito orgulhoso.**_

_**Amor, as coisas aqui estão complicadas, você deve estar acompanhando pela tv. Não encontramos nenhuma arma química e nada do Sadam. Se não acharmos nada que comprove que ele estava trabalhando com armas de destruição em massa,ou alguma ligação dele com terroristas a Onu vai pegar pesado. Sem contar que se a nossa imagem já estava arranhada com os outros paises, a coisa tende a piorar. **_

_**Como você esta? Sinceramente? Da ultima vez que nos falamos por telefone, Você me pareceu tão triste... não se preocupe comigo. Eu estou bem, apesar da saudade. Não vou mentir que no começo me senti horrível. Ver os corpos das pessoas, sabendo que a maioria delas é inocente... Mas agora, parece que estou me acostumando. E isso me assusta. Tenho medo do que posso me tornar, se passar mais tempo do que o necessário aqui. Não sei se isso vai ser uma boa noticia, mas agora sou Capitão. **_

_**Você e os meninos me dão força para lutar e tenham a certeza que vou voltar pra vocês. Diga a eles que os amo muito e agradeça ao Lucas pelos desenhos. Adoro todos. Adorei também as outras fotos que me mandou. E saiba que a senhora esta mais linda do que nunca. Amo vocês nunca esqueçam disso.**_

_**Fiquem com Deus.**_

_**Beijos e abraços**_

_**Seu marido, James.**_

_Megan ao terminar de ler a carta, passou as mãos no rosto, secando as lagrimas que lhe molharam a face. Pegou as fotos que o marido lhe mandara e acariciou o rosto conhecido._

"Como eu te amo" - _Pensou consigo_

**

* * *

**

N/a: Um pequeno aviso, como pretendo explorar um pouco da guerra no Iraque, decidi mudar a data do seu inicio. Ao invés de 2003 para 2008. Assim, Natan terá os dez anos que preciso para o andamento da história.

**Espero que tenham gostado. James foi pra guerra, o que pode acontecer? **

**Eu agradeceria um comentariozinho. Mas pra minha felicidade sei que muitas pessoas estão lendo, o que me anima a escrever. Então, meu muito obrigada.**


	10. Procurando Megan

_Apesar dos sonhos que continuavam a perturbar Dean Winchester, ele e seu irmão continuavam a caçar. Desde que deixaram a cidade de Baltimore, nenhum dos dois falou sobre Megan ou o possível filho de Dean._

_Ambos estavam dormindo em um hotel em New Jersey, quando Dean mais uma vez acorda depois do seu sonho rotineiro. Para Sam foi a gota d'água. Mais de dois meses passando por isso, não importava o que Dean queria, Sam iria pesquisar sobre Megan. Ele iria descobrir a verdade._

_Ao amanhecer, Sam pegou seu laptop ia começar sua busca. Precisava lembrar do sobrenome de Megan. Mas como? Fazia tanto tempo... e ele não podia perguntar a seu irmão. Foi ai que se lembrou. O pai dela era caçador, amigo de John, portanto devia ter algo sobre ele no diário de seu pai. _

_Sam pegou o diário, e começou a folheá-lo. Procurou se lembrar do ano que Megan fora morar com eles. _

"1995" – _Pensou consigo_

― O que você ta fazendo Sammy?

_Sam se assustou ao ver que o irmão acordara, e num impulso fechou o diário do pai e quase que jogou o laptop que estava em seu colo no chão._

―Vendo site pornô a essa hora da manhã? – _Brincou Dean_.

― Muito engraçado Dean. Estava procurando trabalho.

― Sei. Você quase quebrou o seu querido laptop. Com certeza tava fazendo coisa errada.

― Cala a boca Dean.

― Tudo bem. Não ta mais aqui quem falou. E então achou alguma coisa?

― Até agora nada. Mas, não faz muito tempo que estou procurando.

― Beleza. Oh, vou tomar café, você não vem?

― Me trás um café com leite.

― Ok. Daqui a pouco eu volto.

_Era tudo o que Sam queria. Ficar sozinho, para poder pesquisar sobre Megan. Voltou a folhear o diário do pai e no ano de 1995, ele encontrou a seguinte anotação._

_2 de Junho de 1995_

_Infelizmente não consegui chegar a tempo. Gerald foi morto por demônios. Sua filha Megan esta arrasada. Já não bastava a mãe ter morrido, tentando salvar uma família da coisa que matou a Mary... Por sorte ela e Dean se dão bem. Eu acho que aqueles dois estão namorando. _

_Megan é uma boa caçadora os pais a treinaram muito bem. Ela vai ficar um tempo com a gente._

"Então os pais eram caçadores" - _Pensou Sam_

― Droga, qual o sobrenome desse Gerald? Já sei! O Bobby deve saber, vou ligar pra ele.

― Alo Bobby? É o Sam, tudo bem?

― Oi Sam, tudo tranquilo e você? Algum problema com você ou o seu irmão?

― Não, ta tudo bem. Eu liguei só para te perguntar uma coisa. Você conheceu um caçador chamado Gerald, ele era amigo do meu pai?

― Gerald? Olha Sam, me desculpe, mas acho que não.

― Pensa bem Bobby, ele e a esposa eram caçadores e eles tinham uma filha. O nome dela era Megan.

― Claro que os conheci. Mas Sam, ele e a esposa já morreram, há uns bons anos.

― Eu sei, eu só preciso do sobrenome deles.

― Brontë. Gerald e Charlotte Brontë. Mas para que você quer saber sobre isso?

― Nada demais Bobby. É que eu vi esse nome no diário do meu pai e...

― Vai me dizer que isso não tem nada haver com a namorada do seu irmão?

― Então você sabia que...

― Olha Sam, ela passou um tempo comigo, depois que se separou do seu irmão.

― E você acreditou na historia da traição?

― Sam, aquela garota amava seu irmão, mais do que qualquer coisa. Eu achei estranho quando o John me contou, eu perguntei a ela. Eu tinha certeza que o Dean tinha interpretado tudo errado. Mas para minha surpresa ela confirmou. Eu não sei o que aconteceu. Mas o que o Dean viu foi verdadeiro.

― Ok, Bobby valeu pelas informações e não conta pro Dean que eu te liguei. Na hora certa eu te conto o porquê deu estar precisando dessas informações.

_Seu desligou o celular e voltou a sua pesquisa._

_Encontrou pouca coisa sobre os Brontë. Cidade natal de Megan: Los Angeles Califórnia. As escolas que frequentou. Quando já estava desistindo. Sam encontra um atestado de Óbito de Megan Elisabeth Brontë morta a exatos 9 anos. Sam passou a procurar pelos jornais da época e encontrou a seguinte noticia:_

― A jovem Megan Elisabeth Brontë foi encontrada, carbonizada. A estudante de 19 anos do curso de Direito da Universidade de Ohio, estava desaparecida há dois dias. Com esse, já são três casos de universitárias assassinadas na cidade. O Pânico já se instalou entre as jovens e a policia já recomendou que nenhuma moça saia desacompanhada até que, o que pode ser um Serial Killer seje capturado.

― Morta! Como assim?

_Ao Ler a noticia, Sam não sabia o que fazer. Se Megan estava morta, o que explicaria os sonhos de Dean? Ele precisava ir até Ohio. Mas como levar Dean com ele? Dizer a verdade? Não isto estaria fora de cogitação..._

_No entanto, o caçula dos Winchesters não teve outra opção, estava tão absorto em sua pesquisa que não vira que o irmão já tinha voltado e o escutara lendo a noticia._

― O que você pensa que esta fazendo?

― Dean eu...

_Dean pega o laptop de Sam e o joga no chão._

― Você não tem esse direito ouviu bem? Quantas vezes eu disse que eu não quero saber dessa historia?

― Mas Dean e se ela estiver mesmo morta, esses sonhos que você vem tendo...

― Ela não esta morta, ela não pode estar Sam.

_Dean se cala, estava visivelmente abalado. O que isso significaria? Se Megan estava morta, porque depois de tantos anos ele sonharia com ela e um possível filho deles?_

― Você sabe o que isso significa não é? – _Diz Sam com a mão no ombro do irmão._

― Nós vamos para Ohio.

* * *

Obrigada a quem esta lendo.

Beijinhos e até o próximo capitulo


	11. Morta?

Dean's Pov

_Nada fazia sentido. Enquanto dirijo o impala rumo a Ohio, mil coisas passam pela minha cabeça. Se Megan estiver realmente morta, o que esta acontecendo comigo? Por que estes sonhos? _

― Vira a esquerda Dean - _Sam disse algo, mas não prestei atenção._

― Dean?

― O que é Sam?

― Você devia ter virado a esquerda. Ta surdo ou o que?

― Eu faço o retorno Sam. Não se preocupa.

_Eu não consigo esquecer, tantas lembranças que por anos ficaram adormecidas, neste momento, passam pela minha mente, me fazendo reviver cada segundo que Megan e eu passamos juntos._

**Flashback**

_Style of your hair*_

_Shape of you eyes and your nose_

_The way you stare_

_As if you see right through to my soul_

_Nós estávamos na escola e eu a esperava na porta de sua sala. Eu detestava aquele lugar, mas bastava nossos olhos se cruzarem para que de inferno, aquele lugar se tornasse o paraíso pra mim. Ela me conhecia como ninguém. Era como se enxergasse a minha alma. Ela era perfeita. Seu cabelo... O brilho que seus olhos adquiriam quando se encontravam com os meus..._

― Oi namorado. – _Ela sempre dizia antes de me beijar._

― Oi namorada – _e eu sempre entrava na brincadeira._

― Como foram suas aulas? – _perguntei entrelaçando seus dedos nos meus._

― Legais. Pena que temos poucas aulas juntos.

― Eu sei. Tentei trocar, mas sinto muito, não deu.

― Eu sei. Também tentei.

_Me lembro claramente quando uma garota veio conversar comigo no corredor. Era a minha parceira na aula de biologia. _

― Oi Dean.

― Oi, Allyson certo?

― Isso. Vejo que não esqueceu meu nome. Ah! Oi pra você também - _disse a loirinha olhando pra Megan._

― Esta é Megan. Megan esta é Allyson, minha parceira na aula de biologia.

― Ola, tudo bem?

― Tudo ótimo. É... Dean temos aquele trabalho de biologia pra fazer. E então na minha casa, hoje à tarde?

― Que tal na biblioteca? A Megan tem uma pesquisa de história pra fazer, e ela é ótima em biologia, poderia nos ajudar, não é? _- disse olhando para minha garota._

― Claro. Sem problema. – _respondeu Megan_

― Vejo, que você e sua irmã são bem ligados. - _Megan, não disfarçou a risada. E tenho que confessar que tive que me segurar para não cair na gargalhada também._

― Desculpa, mas acho que você não reparou. - _Levantei minha mão entrelaçada na de Megan.- _Nós somos namorados.

― Namorados? Mas vocês não moram juntos? - _Perguntou Allyson meio que, chocada com a noticia._

― E você não sabe o quanto isso é vantajoso – _Disse Megan me beijando. Não um beijo qualquer é claro. Aquele do tipo, marcando território. E eu é claro estava adorando. Sempre gostei das demonstrações de ciúme dela. _

― É... a gente se vê mais tarde então. – _respondi finalmente após o beijo. E em seguida Megan e eu fomos ao refeitório._

― Você sabe que eu sou só seu não é?

― É claro que sei. Mas ela precisava saber. Ela tava quase te devorando com os olhos.

― Adoro quando fica com ciúme. Mesmo sem motivo. Me faz sentir especial.

― Você é especial. É a minha vida.

_Segurei em sua cintura e a puxei pra mim, desta vez eu a beijei, com ardor. Estávamos no refeitório já, e quase toda a escola naquele momento soube que estávamos juntos._

― Uau! Vou ter essas crises mais vezes. – _ela disse recuperando o fôlego. _

― Por mim tudo bem, pois agora todos os marmanjos desta escola sabem que é uma garota comprometida.

― Sabia que tinha alguma coisa, por trás disso. - _me olhou e pegou sua bandeja de comida._

― Que foi? Não posso beijar minha namorada não? - _Ela sorriu e fomos para a mesa. _

_Sempre odiei a escola. Nunca consegui me ajustar. Mas, desde que ela estava comigo, tudo ficava melhor. De repente, eu me sentia como um garoto comum. Sem toda aquela responsabilidade. Com ela, eu era o Dean, apenas o Dean. Um jovem de dezesseis anos, cursando o colegial._

**Fim do Flashback**

― Dean, é aqui.

― Vamos resolver isso logo. Você vai à faculdade e eu vou falar com a policia.

― Te vejo depois então.

_Sam e eu nos separamos. Cada um foi para um lado tentar montar este grande quebra cabeças. _

_Em poucos minutos já estava em frente a delegacia. Respirei fundo e entrei._

― Boa tarde, sou o agente Carter, gostaria de falar com o delegado. – _disse a recepcionista mostrando minha identidade falsa do Fbi._

― Só um momento. Vou avisá-lo.

_Aguardei alguns minutos e logo fui chamado._

― Agente Carter, sou o delegado Tom Campbell. A que devo a visita do Fbi?

― O senhor era o delegado que cuidou do caso das universitárias assassinadas há 9 anos atrás não era?

― Sim, sou eu mesmo. Foram meses difíceis... Graças a Deus conseguimos encontrar o assassino. Mas, qual o problema?

― O senhor se lembra da vitima numero três Megan Elisabeth Brontë?

_**Uma hora depois...**_

― Obrigado Delegado e tenha um bom dia.

― Pra você também Agente Carter.

_Eu sabia que tinha algo errado. Precisava falar com o Sam. Peguei o celular e liguei pra ele._

― Sam, acabo de sair da delegacia. Onde você esta?

― Estou saindo da universidade. Não consegui muita coisa. Tudo o que pude descobrir, foi que a Megan começou a estudar aqui um mês depois que vocês se separaram. E que três meses depois ela foi encontrada no carro carbonizada. E você?

― Me espera, que estou passando ai pra te buscar. E acredite não era a Megan naquele carro.

_**Algum tempo depois...**_

― Vamos Dean, me conta exatamente o que você descobriu.

― A Megan não foi assassinada, ela conseguiu escapar do assassino. Ela foi considerada morta, pois ela o viu.

― Claro, proteção de testemunha. – _respondeu Sam._

― Exato. A CIA tomou conta do caso. Só por isso consegui tirar as informações do delegado, parece que os caras não foram muito legais com as autoridades locais, digamos assim.

― Então ela esta viva. E pra onde ela foi?

― Ai é que esta o problema. Ela foi inserida no programa de testemunhas da CIA. Resumindo Megan Brontë morreu... só Deus sabe qual nome ela usa agora. O delegado disse que ela estava apavorada, que tudo o que ela queria era sair da cidade. E eu descobri uma coisa.

― Que coisa?

― A Megan estava grávida de quatro meses.

― Dean, isso quer dizer que...

― Mesmo que ela tenha ficado com aquele cara enquanto estava comigo, eu posso ter um filho de dez anos...

_Continua_...

**

* * *

**

**Oi galera? Tudo bem?**

**Agradeço quem esta lendo e quem comentou. Muito obrigada!!!**

**No próximo capítulo teremos mais Dean e Sam e em breve relado do James durante a guerra. Se preparem porque o quebra cabeças começara a ser montado.**

***Neste capitulo usei um trecho da musica Part of the list do Ne-Yo. No decorrer da historia usarei mais trechos desta música.**


	12. Decisão

_No capitulo anterior..._

_**E eu descobri uma coisa.**_

― _**Que coisa?**_

― _**A Megan estava grávida de quatro meses.**_

― _**Dean, isso quer dizer que...**_

― _**Mesmo que ela tenha ficado com aquele cara enquanto estava comigo, eu posso ter um filho de dez anos...**_

* * *

― Dean, então ela estava realmente grávida?

― Estava.

― Cara, você é...

― Não diga isso Sam. Eu... pai. Cara é muito surreal.

― Dean, nos temos que procura-la, entrar no sistema da CIA... não sei. Nós temos que encontra-la.

― Sam, me da um tempo vai. Eu preciso pensar sobre isso. Como eu te disse olha a nossa vida. Se ela foi embora porque esperava um filho meu... é porque não queria que ele tivesse essa vida. E eu concordo com ela. Se ele é meu filho... se ele tem a chance de viver uma vida "normal", eu não quero tirar isso dele.

― Mas Dean, pensa comigo. E esses seus sonhos? Porque você os tem? Porque agora, dez anos depois? Isso tem que significar alguma coisa. Já pensou que talvez ele esteja precisando de você?

― Deixa que eu decido ok? Estamos falando da vida de uma criança Sam. Eu não posso acabar com a vida dele. Nós somos amaldiçoados Sam, não quero que ele seja também.

― Mas, Dean...

― Que droga Sam, não. Eu decido ok? É a minha vida. Não se mete nisso, por favor. Eu to pedindo... Me promete que até eu decidir o que fazer, você não vai procura-la, não vai se meter nessa historia.

― Dean...

― Por favor.

― Ok, eu prometo.

― Valeu Sam.

_Dean pegou o seu casaco, e abriu a porta do quarto de motel, onde ele e seu irmão estavam hospedados. _

― Onde você vai? – perguntou o caçula.

― Preciso de ar, vou dar uma volta.

Pov's Dean

_Um filho, a cada dia as peças ficavam mais claras. Todos esses anos eu vivi com a imagem dela saindo pela porta. Me dizendo adeus. Convive com o sentimento da rejeição, de que nunca uma mulher me amaria... E hoje, descubro que tudo isso pode ter sido mentira. Que a mulher que eu amei... que eu amo, foi embora apenas, para proteger o nosso filho. Deus! Um filho. _

_Eu fecho os olhos e vejo aquele menino. Qual será o nome dele? Será que ele sabe de mim? E se tudo for como os meus sonhos... a Megan esta mais linda do que nunca. O que eu vou fazer?_

_Assim que sai daquele quarto, entrei no impala e fiquei rodando pela cidade, tinha que resolver essa situação. Continuar investigando, até encontrá-los ou... parar com tudo e fingir que nada disso aconteceu? Não aconteceu... como se isso fosse possível. Sam tem razão, não estou tendo esses sonhos à toa. Céus o que devo fazer?_

**Flashback**

_**Our quiet time¹**_

_**Your beautiful mind**_

_Estávamos deitados na cama, ela deitada em meu peito. Conversávamos sobre o futuro. Pela primeira vez, eu tinha dito a ela, os planos que tinha pra gente._

― Casar? Filhos? Dean você esta passando bem?

― Por que o susto? Você não quer ser a senhora Winchester?

― Não. Não é isso... é que...

― É que... _– a incentivei a falar._

― Sei lá, eu apenas...

_Apoiei meu braço na cama, e encarei seus olhos._

― Você apenas o que?

― Dean, olha a nossa vida. Você acha que podemos seguir com isso? Filhos? Você quer que sejam criados, como você, o Sam e eu?

― Não, é claro que não. Por isso quando terminarmos o colégio, nós vamos embora. Eu não quero mais viver assim. Não tendo você ao meu lado. Eu não quero conviver com o medo de te perder. Você bem disse que, se eu continuar com essas notas, há uma boa chance de eu conseguir uma bolsa pra faculdade. Esse não é o seu sonho também?

― Faculdade? Dean, você nunca disse que queria e...

― Eu sei. Mas andei pensando e eu vou pra onde você for. Você é inteligente, esperta e quero que você se orgulhe de mim.

― Eu já me orgulho de você. Você é a pessoa que eu mais amo no mundo Dean. Olha pra você, olha pro Sam. Desde os quatro anos você cuida dele... o protege... você é mais pai dele do que o John.

― Eu estive pensando, o Sam pode vir com a gente. Ele odeia essa vida e... ele pode ir pra faculdade também. O Sammy não precisa seguir com isso.

― Você sabe que seu pai não vai concordar. Ele não vai permitir que você largue a caça, e principalmente não vai permitir que o Sam, veia conosco.

― Vai ser difícil pra ele, pra mim também. Mas já terei dezoito anos e eu escolho o meu caminho. Se o Sam quiser, não importa o que meu pai diga, ele vem com a gente.

― Um passo de cada vez então. Primeiro nós dois temos que entrar na universidade.

― Ok, mas quando chegar a hora. Você vai aceitar casar comigo?

― É claro que eu vou. Futuro senhor meu marido.

_**They're all part of the list**__**¹**_

_**Things that I miss**_

_**Things like your funny little laugh**_

_**Or the way you smile, or the way we kiss**_

_Nós dois rimos e nos beijamos. Eu tinha tomado uma decisão... eu ia ter uma vida diferente. Eu tinha a Megan, ela sempre me apoiaria e ela me dava a coragem necessária pra enfrentar o meu pai. Pra dizer adeus a tudo isso. Acariciei o seu rosto e antes de beijá-la disse:_

― Eu te amo.

― Não mais que eu _– ela respondeu_

**Fim do Flashback**

_Memórias que eu lutei tanto por esquecer. Agora invadiam minha mente... Todos os momentos que passamos juntos, cada sorriso, casa risada, cada beijo..._

_**What I noticed is this**_¹

_**I come up wi**__**th**_

_**Something new**_

_**Every single time that I sit and reminisce**_

_Agora que estou neste carro, que eu namorava desde aquela época, e que agora é meu. Me recordo de tudo o que passamos._

_**I dream of you now every night**__**¹**_

_**In my mind is where we meet**_

_**And when I'm awake**_

_**Staring at pictures of you asleep**_

_Há meses sonho com ela, todas as noites, Deus como eu sinto a falta dela. Todos esses anos não houve um único dia em que eu não pensasse nela. Ninguém sabia, ninguém jamais soube. _

_**Touching your face**__**¹**_

_**Invading your space**_

_A cada segundo, novas lembranças vem até mim. Cada conversa...cada toque... todas as vezes que nos amamos..._

**Flashback**

― Se tivermos um filho, podemos chamá-lo de Dean, o que você acha?

― Não ta muito cedo, para pensar no nome dos nossos filhos não? E além do mais, sem chance de um filho meu, chamar Dean.

― Ah por quê?

― Porque você é terrível, se um Dean já da trabalho, imagina dois.

_Megan sorriu._

― Não achei engraçado. Mas tudo bem. Qual nome a senhorita sugere?

― Natan.

― Natan? Por quê?

― Era o nome do meu avô. Ele era um grande homem. O pai da minha mãe.

― Ta ai, gostei.

― E se for menina? _– Megan perguntou. _

― O que você acha de Mary?

― O nome da sua mãe?

― É, não gostou?

_Megan sorriu e me abraçou_

― Adorei. Mas, vamos com calma ok. Eu não quero ter filhos e cria-los nessa vida. Eu quero que eles sejam felizes, que eles possam viver em paz.

― Ta já entendi. Nada de filhos agora. Mas, podemos praticar não é?

**Fim do flashback**

_Após essas lembranças, cheguei a uma conclusão. Fiz o retorno e voltei ao motel. Não tinha percebido, mas rodei de carro quase por três horas. Desci do impala, abri a porta e encontrei Sam dormindo._

_Sentei na cama e o chamei._

― Sam!Acorda, quero falar com você.

― Dean? Que horas são?-perguntou olhando pro relógio, vendo que já passavam das nove da noite.

― Temos que conversar. Eu pensei muito e já tomei minha decisão.

― E qual seria?

― Nós não vamos procurar pela Megan.

― O que? Dean, você bebeu né? Só pode. Me escuta. Há mais de dois meses você sonha com ela todo o santo dia. Você vem tendo visões. Você acha que tem um filho, nós investigamos e descobrimos que as chances de isso ser verdade são enormes. E você não quer ir atrás pra saber da verdade?

― Não Sam, me escuta você. Me lembrei de coisas. A Megan não queria que nossos filhos seguissem essa vida.

― Nossos filhos? Vocês planejavam ter filhos?

_Contei a Sam, as lembranças que tive e ele ficou bem surpreso._

― Você ia enfrentar o papai? Você pensou em ir pra faculdade? Se casar? Dean, eu não te reconheço. Porque nunca me falou disso antes?

― Você viu algum desses planos se concretizarem? Não havia motivos para tocar nesse assunto. E além do mais muitas coisas aconteceram, depois disso.

― Que coisas?

― Nada que valha a pena ser lembrado. Mas a questão é. Seja meu filho ou não. Nós vamos seguir a nossa vida. E deixar a Megan e ele seguir a deles. Nós não vamos nos envolver ta entendendo? E preste bem atenção, você vai me prometer, ou melhor, vai jurar que não vai se meter, ta me ouvindo bem? Esse assunto desrespeito a mim, e eu não quero mais falar sobre isso. Me entendeu?

― Eu acho que isso não vai adiantar. Seja o que for... você e a Megan vão se encontrar e a sua visão vai se realizar. Mas se é isso que quer... eu prometo. Não vou me meter nessa historia.

_**Em Washington**_

― Mãe? Me ajuda! Mãe!

― Natan, o que ta acontecendo? Por que essa grita...

― Mãe como isso é possível?

― Natan, como você fez o quadro de medalhas do seu pai flutuar?

**

* * *

**

**Ola a todos. Espero que gostem deste capitulo. **

**Aqui está o link das imagens dos personagens, juntem os espaços, ok?**

http: // s858. photobucket . com / albums/ab144/AnneSulllivanWinchester/

**Beijos e obrigada a quem esta lendo.**

**¹**** Trechos de Part of the list do Ne-Yo. **


	13. Sorry!

Desculpem a demora! Mais de 4 meses sem postar. Ultimo ano de faculdade, então já devem imaginar... total falta de tempo, provas, Tcc... e a inspiração também não vinha. Apesar de saber o que vou escrever em cada capitulo, e já ter decidido o seu final, não conseguia sentar e escrever um capitulo decente. Agora estou de férias e vou tentar adiantar tanto o quanto for possível, quem sabe até terminá-la.

Vocês devem estar pensando, a inspiração voltou assim do nada? Na verdade começou a voltar na semana passada, quando assisti a um episodio de Supernatural. Lá da 1 temporada. Toda vez que o vejo tenho vontade de escrever. É isso, só espero que vocês não tenham desistido. Sei que também estou em falta com "Eles São Como Nós Parte 2", mas acreditem ali o problema é mais serio, eu já escrevi quase todos os capítulos, só que com dois finais diferentes, e o próximo capitulo é primordial, define o rumo da historia, só que a autora aqui, não consegue se decidir, sobre o final da "Adrienne". Escrevi uns 3 capitulos e até agora não sei o que faço. To quase lançando uma votação.

Acho que já chega de tantas explicações, podem clicar em NEXT que tem um capitulo novinho em folha pra vocês, e finalmente vocês vão saber o que aconteceu com o Natan. Acho que bati meu recorde quase 8 paginas no Word. Boa Leitura e obrigada a todas as PM que recebi. Bruninha, ta ai mais um capitulo espero ter respondido sua duvida.

Boa leitura


	14. Problemas a vista

**No capitulo anterior ...**

_**Em Washington**_

― _**Mãe? Me ajuda! Mãe!**_

― _**Natan, o que ta acontecendo? Por que essa grita...**_

― _**Mãe como isso é possível?**_

― _**Natan, como você fez o quadro de medalhas do seu pai flutuar?**_

**

* * *

**

Megan's Pov

_Estava assistindo TV, quando ouço os gritos do meu filho mais velho. Subi as escadas correndo e quando entro no escritório de James, encontro o quadro de medalhas do meu marido apenas... flutuando. Natan revezava seu olhar, ora pro quadro, ora pra mim, em sinal de confusão e medo. _

_Tentei manter a calma, mas minha voz não saiu firme como eu gostaria._

― Natan, como você fez o quadro de medalhas do seu pai flutuar?

― Mãe, eu...realmente não sei... isso é... impossível... isso não...

― Fique calmo, respire fundo. - _ao fazer isso o quadro caiu no chão. Espalhando as varias medalhas pelo chão. _- E me diga, o que aconteceu?

― Eu estava com saudade do papai, então vim até aqui, eu queria pegar o quadro de medalhas dele, mas eu não alcanço. Estava quase te chamando quando...

― Quando... - _O incentivei._

― Quando ele começou a flutuar e ficou parado bem na minha frente. Mãe o que ta acontecendo comigo, primeiro aqueles sonhos malucos, agora isso? O que eu sou? Sou uma aberração não é?

― Nunca mais diga uma coisa dessas, você não foi e nunca será uma aberração, esta me entendendo? - _Disse o abraçando_. - Você é um garoto maravilhoso, que possui um dom... especial.

― Especial? Mãe pelo amor de Deus! As pessoas não saem levitando as coisas por ai. Isso não é normal.

― Pessoas comuns não. - _Já estava na hora, ele teria que saber._

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

**Sam's Pov**

Assim que chegamos a Ohio, Dean e eu nos dividimos. Dean foi para a delegacia, enquanto eu fui pra faculdade que ela havia frequentado. Fui direto a secretaria, tinha esperanças que devido à "morte" de Megan fosse fácil descobrir alguma coisa. Não estava enganado. Assim que cheguei, decidi que não me apresentaria como um agente, isso poderia impedir que falassem comigo. Decidi me passar por irmão da Megan.

― Boa tarde!

― Boa tarde, em que posso ajudá-lo?

― Eu sei que vai parecer estranho, mas... a senhora trabalhava aqui a uns nove, dez anos?

― Pra que quer saber?

― Por favor, eu preciso falar com alguém que tenha trabalhado aqui, em 1998.

― Olha meu jovem responda primeiro, pra que quer saber?

― É que eu tenho... uma irmã ou melhor meio-irmã que estudou Direito, nessa instituição. É que minha mãe a deu pra adoção quando ela era um bebê. Eu preciso encontrá-la. Minha mãe esta muito doente e tudo o que ela quer é ver a filha novamente. A ultima informação que tenho é de que ela estava nesta universidade. - _Ta exagerei um pouco, fiz um verdadeiro dramalhão mexicano. Mas acho que consegui convencer a secretária._

― Oh! Meu filho, eu sinto muito mesmo. O que a sua mãe tem é... câncer? - _Tentei manter um ar desolado e só acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça. _

― Me desculpe se fui muito grossa. Eu devia saber que era algo sério. Infelizmente não posso te ajudar - _Droga toda essa encenação pra nada, pensei_ - Comecei a trabalhar aqui em 2001. Mas espere um momento, acho que você deu sorte, aquela senhora que acabou de entrar é uma professora do curso de Direito, talvez ela possa te ajudar, ela esta aqui há mais de 15 anos. Espere um segundo vou chamá-la.

_Esperei alguns minutos e depois a secretaria me conduziu a uma sala. Na porta estava escrito. Coordenação do curso de Direito. _

― Senhora Guttman? O Rapaz que lhe falei.

― Pode entrar. - _Uma senhora de cabelos já grisalhos, mas alta, magra e com um sorriso amigável e sincero me recebeu. _

― Boa tarde, eu sou Richard Brandwell.

― Samanta Guttman, Susan já me adiantou algumas coisas, mas em que posso ajudá-lo?

― Como ela já lhe contou, estou procurando minha irmã. Ou meia irmã se a senhora preferir. Não fomos criados juntos. Minha mãe esta doente e sinceramente não sei quanto tempo ela vai resistir.

― Sinto muito. Sabe o nome completo da sua irmã?

― Sim senhora, Megan Elizabeth Brontë.

― Meg...Megan Brontë? Tem certeza?

_Ao dizer o nome da Megan a senhora Guttman ficou mais branca que uma folha de papel. Ai tinha coisa, com certeza._

― Algum problema, senhora? Quer um copo de água? Ou que chame um médico?

― Não meu filho, é que não escuto esse nome a algum tempo. Fiquei muito surpresa.

― Então a senhora conhece a minha irmã? Pode me dar alguma informação sobre ela?

― Sinto muito em te dar essa noticia, mas sua irmã faleceu alguns meses depois de ter chegado à faculdade.

― Ela faleceu? - _Droga parece que a reportagem era verdadeira_.

― Foi um ano difícil aquele. Todas as jovens estavam procupadas, evitavam saírem sozinhas...

_**Algum tempo depois...**_

― Então ela estava grávida?

―Sim, só não sei te responder se de três ou quatro meses. Ela não falava muito. Foi horrível, o caixão permaneceu fechado todo o tempo. Como o corpo foi totalmente carbonizado...

― Eu entendo. Agradeço muito ajuda da senhora. Só não sei o que direi a minha mãe.

― Fico feliz pro ter te ajudado, pena que não tive boas noticias pra te dar. Espero que sua mãe se recupere.

― Muito Obrigado e desculpe incomoda-la.

― Incomodo algum, no que precisar pode contar comigo.

_Assim que sai da faculdade, meu celular tocou. Olhei pro visor e vi o nome do meu irmão._

― Sam, acabo de sair da delegacia. Onde você esta?

― Estou saindo da universidade. Não consegui muita coisa. Tudo o que pude descobrir, foi que a Megan começou a estudar aqui um mês depois que vocês se separaram. E que três meses depois ela foi encontrada no carro carbonizada. E você?

― Me espera, que estou passando ai pra te buscar. E acredite não era a Megan naquele carro.

_Como assim não era a Megan no carro? Isso quer dizer que ela pode estar viva?_

**Vinte minutos depois...**

― Vamos Dean, me conta exatamente o que você descobriu.

― A Megan não foi assassinada, ela conseguiu escapar do assassino. Ela foi considerada morta, pois ela o viu.

― Claro, proteção de testemunha. – _respondi._

― Exato. A CIA tomou conta do caso. Só por isso consegui tirar as informações do delegado, parece que os caras não foram muito legais com as autoridades locais, digamos assim.

― Então ela esta viva. E pra onde ela foi?

― Ai é que esta o problema. Ela foi inserida no programa de testemunhas da CIA. Resumindo Megan Brontë morreu... só Deus sabe qual nome ela usa agora. O delegado disse que ela estava apavorada, que tudo o que ela queria era sair da cidade. E eu descobri uma coisa.

― Que coisa?

― A Megan estava grávida de quatro meses.

― Dean, isso quer dizer que...

― Mesmo que ela tenha ficado com aquele cara enquanto estava comigo, eu posso ter um filho de dez anos...

_Ok. Agora sim isso ta sinistro. Dean Winchester pai? _

― Dean, então ela estava realmente grávida?

― Estava.

― Cara, você é... - _Se ele é pai então eu sou... tio!_

― Não diga isso Sam. Eu... pai. Cara é muito surreal.

― Dean, nos temos que procura-la, entrar no sistema da CIA... não sei. Nós temos que encontra-la.

― Sam, me da um tempo vai. Eu preciso pensar sobre isso. Como eu te disse olha a nossa vida. Se ela foi embora porque esperava um filho meu... é porque não queria que ele tivesse essa vida. E eu concordo com ela. Se ele é meu filho... se ele tem a chance de viver uma vida "normal", eu não quero tirar isso dele.

― Mas Dean, pensa comigo. E esses seus sonhos? Porque você os tem? Porque agora, dez anos depois? Isso tem que significar alguma coisa. Já pensou que talvez ele esteja precisando de você? - _O Dean só pode estar brincando. Ele pode ter um filho e não quer ao menos conhecê-lo?_

― Deixa que eu decido ok? Estamos falando da vida de uma criança Sam. Eu não posso acabar com a vida dele. Nós somos amaldiçoados Sam, não quero que ele seja também.

― Mas, Dean... - _É isso foi golpe baixo. Eu entendo o destino da nossa família, mas também entendo que alguma coisa esta acontecendo ou vai acontecer, e não podemos fugir disso ._

― Que droga Sam, não. Eu decido ok? É a minha vida. Não se mete nisso, por favor. Eu to pedindo... Me promete que até eu decidir o que fazer, você não vai procura-la, não vai se meter nessa historia.

― Dean... - _Ele ta louco né? Só pode. Como assim não me meter?_

― Por favor.

― Ok, eu prometo. - _Se eu conheço bem esse cabeça dura, não vai adiantar de nada contraria-lo. _

― Valeu Sam.

_Dean se levantou da cadeira, pegou seu casaco, quando ele abriu a porta perguntei._

― Onde você vai?

― Preciso de ar, vou dar uma volta. - _Até que não é uma má ideia, ele realmente precisa de um tempo sozinho, pra assimilar as coisas._

_Ok eu prometi não procurar a Megan e vou cumprir minha promessa. Pelo menos, por enquanto. Então o que me resta? Ir tomar banho, comprar alguma coisa pra comer e ir dormir. Não sei por quanto tempo apaguei, só sei que acordei com Dean me chamando. _

― Sam! Acorda, quero falar com você.

― Dean? Que horas são? - _olhei pro relógio e vi que já se passavam das nove._

― Temos que conversar. Eu pensei muito e já tomei minha decisão.

― E qual seria?

― Nós não vamos procurar pela Megan. - _Ta eu ainda estou dormindo. Ele realmente vai fingir que nada aconteceu?_

― O que? Dean, você bebeu né? Só pode. Me escuta. Há mais de dois meses você sonha com ela todo o santo dia. Você vem tendo visões. Você acha que tem um filho, nós investigamos e descobrimos que as chances de isso ser verdade são enormes. E você não quer ir atrás pra saber da verdade? - _Quando é que essa cabeça oca vai criar juízo?_

― Não Sam, me escuta você. Me lembrei de coisas. A Megan não queria que nossos filhos seguissem essa vida.

― Nossos filhos? Vocês planejavam ter filhos? - _Espera um pouco. Ele disse filhos? Quem é esse cara e o que ele fez com o meu irmão?_

_Dean me contou de todas as suas lembranças, do namoro, da sua vontade de ir pra faculdade. E tenho que confessar quase cai da cama nesse momento. E pra completar que ele queria que eu fosse junto. Nessa hora eu fiquei emocionado. Ele ia enfrentar o papai, para que pudéssemos ter uma vida normal. Mas espera ai? Então porque quando eu quis ir embora ele me recriminou tanto? E por que nunca me falou sobre isso? _

― Você ia enfrentar o papai? Você pensou em ir pra faculdade? Se casar? Dean, eu não te reconheço. Porque nunca me falou disso antes?

― Você viu algum desses planos se concretizarem? Não havia motivos para tocar nesse assunto. E além do mais muitas coisas aconteceram, depois disso.

― Que coisas? - _É oficial, tem muito mais nessa historia do que ele esta me dizendo, e pelo jeito são coisas muito serias_.

― Nada que valha a pena ser lembrado. Mas a questão é. Seja meu filho ou não. Nós vamos seguir a nossa vida. E deixar a Megan e ele seguir a deles. Nós não vamos nos envolver ta entendendo? E preste bem atenção, você vai me prometer, ou melhor, vai jurar que não vai se meter, ta me ouvindo bem? Esse assunto desrespeita a mim, e eu não quero mais falar sobre isso. Me entendeu? - _Se tem algo que eu aprendi nesse tempo que Dean e eu voltamos a caçar juntos é que quando ele toma uma decisão nada o faz mudar de ideia. E gastar o meu latim, com certeza é perda tempo. Então é mais fácil concordar com ele. _

― Eu acho que isso não vai adiantar. Seja o que for... você e a Megan vão se encontrar e a sua visão vai se realizar. Mas se é isso que quer... eu prometo. Não vou me meter nessa historia.

_Eu fiz uma promessa. Mas Dean Winchester que me perdoe, eu não vou cumpri-la. Eu vou procurar a Megan. Só espero que Dean não descubra e me mate antes de encontrá-la. _

_xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx_

_**Natan's Pov**_

_Meu irmão estava na casa de um amigo. Minha mãe assistindo Tv. Estava com tanta saudade do meu pai, que decidi ver suas medalhas. Fui para o seu escritório e reparei que elas estavam num quadro bem alto. Suspirei derrotado, quando ia chamar a minha mãe. O quadro desceu flutuando até parar na minha frente. _

_Eu como qualquer criança fiz o que era necessário, quando algo muito estranho acontece..._

― Mãe? Me ajuda! Mãe! - _O que? Já esqueceram que sou uma criança? Óbvio que chamei minha mãe né?_

― Natan, o que ta acontecendo? Por que essa grita...

― Mãe como isso é possível? - _Perguntei desesperado olhando tanto p ela, quanto pro quadro que ainda estava parado na minha frente_

― Natan, como você fez o quadro de medalhas do seu pai flutuar?

_Eu queria responder "Boa pergunta" mas a situação não me deixou pensar numa boa resposta. _

― Mãe, eu...realmente não sei... isso é... impossível... isso não...

― Fique calmo, respire fundo. - _Fácil pra ela dizer não?_- E me diga, o que aconteceu?

**...**

_Ah ta bom, isso facilita muito a minha vida. Eu tenho um dom especial. Nossa que legal. Estou sendo irônico entenderam? O que ela ta bebendo alguém pode me dizer? Eu sou uma aberração isso sim. Primeiro aqueles sonhos e agora isso?_

― Especial? Mãe pelo amor de Deus! As pessoas não saem levitando as coisas por ai. Isso não é normal.

― Pessoas comuns não. - _O que? Como assim? O que ela quer dizer com isso?_

― Como assim?

― Já esta na hora de vocês saber algumas coisas.

**...**

― Eu sou o que? - _Eu acho que to ficando surdo. _

―Um médium filho. Algumas pessoas possuem certos dons paranormais. Você não é uma aberração. Você só é uma pessoa especial. Existem muitas como você. - _Como eu?_

― Como a senhora sabe?

― Você ainda é muito novo pra entender certas coisas. O que você precisa fazer é que a partir de agora, você vai precisar aprender a controlar esse dom. Eu vou te ajudar.

― Porque isso esta acontecendo comigo?

― Você confia em mim?

― Confio.

― Então fique calmo. Tudo vai dar certo.

_Tudo vai dar certo, fique calmo? É isso que ela tem pra me falar. Pelo amor de Deus eu ando levitando as coisas!_

― Mãe, pelo amor de Deus. Da pra me explicar o que esta acontecendo. E como é que tudo vai dar certo. E posso saber por que você esta tão calma assim?

_Nesse momento o telefone tocou_

**Megan's Pov**

_Tudo o que eu queria é que ele fosse criança só por mais um tempo. Que ele pudesse ter essa inocência, mais um pouco. Ele é esperto e teimoso como o pai... o verdadeiro pai._

_Meias verdades não vão funcionar com ele, e mentir não é mais uma opção. Quando eu ia lhe responder, o telefone tocou por um momento, eu agradeci a interrupção, mas assim que eu o atendi, percebi que os problemas apenas tinham começado._

― Alo!

― Megan?

― É ela quem fala?

― O Delegado Tom Campbell.

― Tom? O que aconteceu?

― Olha, não há uma forma mais delicada de dizer isso, então serei direto.

― Pelo amor de Deus, o que houve?

― Dean Winchester esteve aqui.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

Vocês já devem estar cansados, mas, realmente me desculpem. Quaisquer erros podem me avisar que eu corrijo depois. Obrigada a todos que estão lendo que colocaram

_**I Still**_** nos seus alertas ou nos seus favoritos, sei que não mereço. Mas estou muito feliz. Capitulo anterior na visão do Sam e novas informações. Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Beijinhos e se tudo der certo essa semana tem mais um capitulo**


	15. Promessas que não devem ser cumpridas

**No capitulo anterior...**

― **Alo!**

― **Megan? **

― **É ela quem fala?**

― **O Delegado Tom Campbell. **

― **Tom? O que aconteceu?**

― **Olha, não há uma forma mais delicada de dizer isso, então serei direto.**

― **Pelo amor de Deus, o que houve?**

― **Dean Winchester esteve aqui.**

**

* * *

**

Megan's Pov

― O que... vo...você disse? - _quase não consegui formular a frase_

― Sei que não esperava isso depois de tanto tempo, mas ele realmente esteve aqui.

― Como sabe que era ele? - _Apesar de que meu coração, já me avisara da verdade._

― Loiro, olhos verdes, dirigindo um impala 67, com as placas KAZ 2Y5.

― Sim, era ele. Afinal de contas, o que ele queria?

― Ele veio disfarçado, como qualquer outro caçador, identidade falsa do FBI. Tenho que dar o braço a torcer, se eu não soubesse quem ele era não teria duvidado que fosse um agente federal. Disse o que combinamos, a historia oficial. Megan Elisabeth Brontë morreu há 9 anos.

― Então ele tem certeza de que estou... você sabe?

― Morta?

― Sim.

― Ah entendi, os meninos estão por perto... Exatamente. Ele me perguntou onde você estava enterrada, eu respondi no cemitério da cidade. Preciso te dizer, ele me pareceu meio abalado.

― Você não contou que eu estava...

― É claro que não. Apesar de que se ele for à universidade, deve ter alguém que possa contar isto a ele.

― Sim, mas ninguém sabia de quantos meses estava. Ele pode desconfiar, mas nunca terá certeza.

― Como eu te prometi, caso algum dos Winchesters aparecesse, eu lhe avisaria. Acho que deve ficar tranquila agora. Você sempre temeu que algum dia ele lhe procurasse... Agora não há mais esse receio. Todas as informações o levam a ter crer que você esta morta.

― Tom, muito obrigado, não sei como lhe agradecer. Você sempre foi um grande amigo da família.

― Você tem certeza, é isso que quer?

― Já discutimos isso há vários anos.

― Tudo bem. Mande um abraço ao Lucas e ao meu afilhado.

― Não quer falar com ele? Ele esta bem aqui do meu lado, louco pra falar com o padrinho.

― Claro.

_Entreguei o telefone ao Natan. Precisava desse tempo. Como se não bastasse os poderes do Natan estarem se manifestando, agora o De... ele aparece. O que mais poderia acontecer?_

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

**Natan's Pov**

_Apesar de ter interrompido a nossa conversa. Adorei falar com o meu padrinho. Tio Tom, era amigo do meu avô, e quando meus avós faleceram, ele ajudou muito a minha mãe. Ele é um cara super legal._

― Tio, quando o senhor vem me visitar?

― Assim que pegar umas férias, ok? Está cuidado do seu irmão e da sua mãe enquanto seu pai esta fora?

― Claro. Papai disse que agora eu sou o homem da casa.

― Mande um beijo pro seu irmão, e comporte-se, ok?

― Sim senhor.

― Abraço filho, e que Deus te proteja.

― Beijo tio. Até logo.

_Assim que desliguei, olhei pra minha mãe e disse._

― E então mãe, o que a senhora iria me contar?

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

**Tom's Pov**

― Você não devia ter feito isso.

― Samanta, assim como eu, você sempre discordou do que a Megan anda fazendo.

― Discordar é uma coisa, mas traí-la?

― Isso não foi traição. Eu só dei a oportunidade que ele precisava. Se ele for inteligente, como me pareceu ser, ele vai atrás dela.

― Você não esta pensando nas consequências. Ela não fez nada por que quis.

― Ainda sim, fugir, nunca foi solução pra nada.

― Você sabe que o irmão dele foi à faculdade.

― Sim, e você lhe disse que ela estava grávida. Perfeito. Amanhã você ligará pra ela e lhe contará exatamente o que disse a ele. Você não precisa mentir, afinal de contas, você disse o que foi combinado. Agora esta nas mãos deles.

― James não vai gostar quando souber.

― Ele não tem que gostar, tudo isso aconteceu muito antes de Megan e ele se conhecerem.

― Sim, mas agora eles têm um filho juntos, e James criou o Natan como se fosse, um filho dele.

― Eu sei, mas em breve, Natan vai precisar de uma ajuda que James não pode dar. Só o pai verdadeiro, só Dean Winchester, pode fazer isso.

― Você acha que foi tudo em vão?

― Em partes. Não se pode fugir do destino e Megan precisa entender isso.

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

**Natan's Pov**

_Minha mãe, nada respondeu. Não sei a razão, mas o telefonema do tio Tom, a deixou nervosa. Entendi pouca coisa do que eles falaram. Agora eu vejo que deveria ter prestado mais atenção._

― Mãe! - _Praticamente grite._

― Tudo bem Natan, vamos conversar.

**...**

― Isso só pode ser brincadeira não é? A senhora tem certeza? - _Não pode ser real, nada disso existe... eu não consigo acreditar._

― Tudo o que eu mais queria era estar errada, filho. Mas vou precisar que confie em mim. Nada e nem ninguém vai te machucar.

― A senhora promete?

― Eu prometo.

**

* * *

**

Continua...

**Eu sei que vocês querem saber o que a Megan contou ao Natan, não se preocupem que mais a frente vocês saberão. Se eu contar tudo perde a graça né? Foi curtinho, mais importante. Estava meio implícito que o Dean era o pai do Natan, agora está tudo muito claro. Dois novos personagens, Samanta e Tom. Prestaram atenção aos detalhes? Já me perguntaram se o Natan não é muito maduro pra idade dele, não se esqueçam que ele é filho de Dean Winchester, isso ta no sangue. Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Beijos e obrigada por lerem.**


	16. Tudo começa com uma escolha

**Dean's Pov.**

_Depois daquela conversa, Sam e eu fomos dormir. Dormir... como se eu tivesse conseguido. Passei a noite toda pensando, nos sonhos, na Megan e no meu... e no garoto. Até em pensamento é difícil considerar a questão. Depois de tudo o que passei a morte de meus pais, a morte da namorada do Sam... Não seria justo invadir a vida da Megan cobrando explicações, aquele menino pode nem ser meu filho. Mas em uma coisa Sam tem razão, esses sonhos, não são coincidência, há alguma coisa por trás disso. Cedo ou tarde eu vou ter que encarar. _

_Chega a ser engraçado, sempre me recusei a pensar sobre ela, e hoje ela não sai da minha cabeça, me negava a acreditar que eu a tinha afastado. Mas hoje depois de tantos anos, me lembro bem do dia que ela começou a mudar. Tento me convencer agora, de que ela fugiu porque estava grávida. Mas bem no fundo, sei que fui eu o culpado. E pensar que tudo poderia ser diferente com apenas uma escolha..._

**Flashback**

― Dean, correspondência.

― O que?

― Bobby enviou essas cartas. Parece que você e Megan deram o endereço dele, ele só as encaminhou pra cá. - _meu pai disse me entregando os dois envelopes._

― Ta de brincadeira? Megan!

― O que foi?

― Chegaram!

― Serio? E ai?

― Bem... Eu não abri.

― Então abri.

― Vocês podem me dizer o que esta acontecendo? - _Praticamente ignoramos o meu pai _

― Megan, você primeiro.

― Ok. - _ela respirou fundo e abriu o envelope_ - É com grande satisfação que lhe damos as boas vindas a Universidade de Syracuse**...** Eu entrei!

― Parabéns! - _A abracei e a beijei._

― Agora você. Apesar de ter certeza que você entrou também. É igual a minha.

― Abre você.

― Ah! Pelo amor Deus! Zumbis, vampiros e fantasmas, tudo bem. Já abrir um envelope**...** É com enorme prazer que lhe damos as boas vindas a Universidade de Syracuse**... **Parabéns! Eu sabia que você conseguiria.

― Eu entrei! Não acredito! - _A abracei, estava tão feliz_

― Vocês estão brincando não é? Faculdade? Vocês enlouqueceram? Como pretendem pagar?

― A Universidade de Syracuse, tem um programa de bolsas, se é isso que te preocupa John. Todo ano, dois alunos são aceitos nesta condição. E adivinha quem são eles?

― E quanto às caçadas?

― Bom pai, chegou à hora de termos uma conversa.

― Bem, estou ouvindo.

― Eu e Megan vamos pra faculdade e o Sam vem com a gente.

― O que?

― O Sam, odeia tudo isso. Ele não é feliz, e nunca vai ser se continuar vivendo assim. Nós conseguimos uma bolsa, eu vou trabalhar. Eu vou cuidar dele, eu prometo.

― Ninguém no mundo, cuidaria do Sam melhor do que você - _Megan falou segurando minha mão. Eu apenas sorri com seu apoio. _

― Megan, você pode ir pra onde quiser, mas Dean e Sam ficam.

― Não, eu e o Sam vamos também pai. Isso já esta decidido.

― Megan pode dar licença? Quero falar com Dean um instante.

_Megan me olhou, beijei o topo de sua cabeça e sorri. _

― Pode ir, só não conte nada ao Sammy. Quero que ele saiba por mim tudo bem?

― Tudo bem. Te vejo daqui a pouco.

_Eu não deveria te-la deixado sair. Ou melhor, eu não deveria ter ficado._

**Fim do Flashback**

― Dean? Dean? - _Despertei dos meus pensamentos com Sam sacudindo meu braço _

― O que foi Sam? - _Confesso que respondi com um péssimo humor._

― Encontrei um trabalho. Pode ser um lobisomem.

― Como você sabe?

― Alem de todas as características, o ciclo lunar confere.

― Ok. Pra onde vamos?

― Scranton.

― Tudo bem, vamos arrumar as coisas.

xxxxxXXXXXXxxxxx

**Sam's Pov**

_Dean pensa que me engana. Ele passou a noite acordado e agora, esta ai, sentado na mesa, fingindo ler alguma coisa. Quando na verdade, ele deve estar pensando na Megan. Minha busca já começou, mas os bancos da CIA não são fáceis de infiltrar. Enquanto isso, voltamos as caçadas. _

― Dean! - _ele não respondeu, eu disse que ele não estava prestando atenção._ - Dean? Dean?

― O que foi Sam?- _Cruzes, que mau humor! _

― Encontrei um trabalho. Pode ser um lobisomem.

**[...]**

_Meu irmão não é mais o mesmo. Essa coisa toda mexeu muito com ele. Por hora tudo o que podemos fazer é voltar a caçar. E quanto a mim, vou continuar a procurar a Megan. E torcer para que o destino esteja do nosso lado. _

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

**Jame's Pov**

_Os meses passam tão de vagar. Não vejo a hora de voltar pra casa e abraçar meus filhos e minha esposa. Não há palavras para descrever o que vemos aqui. Só quem já esteve em uma guerra pode saber. _

_Apesar de não encontrarmos dificuldades, a tensão esta por todo o lado. Nunca se sabe se voltaremos inteiros após uma ronda. Há minas espalhadas por vários lugares. Grupos terroristas atacam quando menos se espera. O meu consolo são as cartas, os e-mails e os raros telefonemas para a minha família. _

― Capitão Scott

― Sim soldado?

― Correspondência para o senhor.

― Obrigado.

― Com licença.

_Graças a Deus, carta da Megan._

_**Querido James,**_

_**Nós também sentimos sua falta, Imensamente. É algo que não há palavras para explicar. Quatro meses parecem e são uma eternidade. Só tome cuidado, por favor. É tudo o que podemos te pedir. **_

_**Estamos acompanhando tudo pela TV, a popularidade do Bush esta diminuindo a cada dia. E você tem razão, se nenhuma arma nuclear for encontrada, as coisas irão piorar e muito. É claro que é uma boa noticia. Estamos muito orgulhosos de você. Ser capitão é mais um passo para o posto que você tanto almeja. **_

_**Você é tão engraçado, como não me preocupar? Você é uma das três razões que me mantêm viva. Nunca se esqueça disso. **_

_**Os meninos estão bem, Natan não teve mais nenhum pesadelo, graças a Deus. Não esta sendo fácil pra ele, mas ele esta aguentando bem. Com muitas saudades do pai, e ao mesmo tempo muito orgulhoso. Com o Luke, as coisas são um pouco mais fáceis, ele ainda é muito novo pra entender tudo o que esta acontecendo, então... mas mesmo assim ele senti e muito a sua falta. Como você disse que gostou, ele fez mais desenhos, Natan também ajudou.**_

_**Junto com esta há uma outra carta, foram as crianças que escreveram, os "rabiscos" são do Luke, ele aprendeu a escrever os nossos nomes. E a primeira palavra que ele escreveu foi James. Devo ficar com ciúmes? Rsrsrsrsrs**_

_**Não se preocupe, nós estamos bem na medida do possível, e você não vai se perder, me entendeu? Você é o homem, mas sincero, leal, caridoso, companheiro, amigo, honrado que eu já conheci. Você é o homem que eu amo. E nada vai mudar isso. **_

_**Nós te amamos não se esqueça, e nós sempre estaremos te esperando. Mas, se você quiser voltar antes, eu juro que não vamos nos opor. Rsrsrsrs**_

_**Te amo, nada aqui é igual sem você. Que Deus te proteja.**_

_**Beijos e abraços cheios de saudade**_**.**

_**De sua esposa, Megan.**_

_Não pude deixar de sorrir, ter noticias da minha família, é algo que não há palavras que possam descrever o que sinto. Mas que depressa, abri o outro envelope. A carta dos meus filhos._

_**Querido Papai,**_

_**Tudo bem? Aqui esta tudo tranquilo. Mamãe já deve ter te contado, mudei de faixa. Isso não é legal! Aqui estão às fotos, o de vermelho é meu novo professor. Ele ganhou medalha de ouro nas olimpíadas. **_

_**O Luke continua aprontando, mas não se preocupe eu estou de olho nele, e estou cuidando, dele e da mamãe. Ele manda um oi, e diz que esta com muitas saudades do senhor, assim como eu. Mamãe me contou que o senhor é capitão, isso é ótimo pai! Estou muito orgulhoso do senhor. Eu não poderia ter um pai mais incrível que o senhor, te amo muito. Eu estou muito feliz em ser um Scott. **_

_**Ah! o Luke também escreveu algumas coisas pro senhor.**_

**_JAMES PAPAI TE AMO SAUDADE_**

_**Ele escreveu tudo sozinho. Ta bom, com uma ajudinha minha. Mas ele esta escrevendo bem não esta? Tem mais desenhos, como sempre, e também muito mais fotos. **_

_**Beijo papai, nós te amamos,**_

_**De seus filhos,**_

_**Natan e Lucas Scott**_

**_XAU PAPAI_**

_Faltam menos de quatro meses agora, e em breve voltarei para minha família._

**

* * *

**

Finalmente noticias do James, O que esta subilhado são as palavras do Luke, tentem imaginar os garranchos de uma criança de 3 anos rsrsrsrs. Espero que tenham gostado. E então, surpresa não é? Dean foi aceito em uma universidade. Eu sei, vocês devem estar querendo me matar. Primeiro interrompo a conversa com o Natan e agora com o John. O que posso adiantar é que tudo isto será respondido mais a frente, e num único capitulo, uma delas é muito obvia. A outra... bom, alguém quer arriscar?

**Obrigada a quem esta lendo. Até semana que vem**


	17. Alguem vela o seu sono

**Dean's Pov**

_Mais um mês se passou, e é claro, que os sonhos não cessaram. Eles já se tornaram parte da minha rotina... da minha vida. Mas não importa. Minha decisão esta tomada, e nada e nem ninguém fará com que eu mude de ideia._

_Hoje estamos em Scranton, mais uma caçada terminada. Desta vez, eliminamos um lobisomem. Após terminar o trabalho, Sam e eu decidimos sair pra beber e comer alguma coisa. Merecíamos um descanso._

― O que vão querer?- _o garçom nos perguntou._

― Um hambúrguer com queijo, bacon e cebola e batas fritas pra ele. E uma sala com frango grelhado, pra mim. E pra beber duas cervejas - _respondeu Sam._

― Uau! Sam, adoro quando você toma a iniciativa. - _Tentei fazer ma piada._

― Cala a boca Dean. Se você não reparou, esta há mais de dez minutos olhando pra esse cardápio sem falar nada. E eu já estou cansado de saber o que você vai querer. - _Sam respondeu de maneira acusatória._

― Ah, Ok. Obrigado, eu acho. - _Eu sabia que isso seria uma brexa, para que ele voltasse aquele monologo. Em três, dois, um e ..._

― Dean você tem certeza que esta fazendo a coisa certa? - _Dissemos juntos. Era sempre assim, no ultimo mês todas as vezes que Sam tinha uma oportunidade ele tentava me convencer a voltar atrás e procurar a Megan. _

― Sam, não vamos começar com isso de novo ok? - Eu já tomei minha decisão e...não vou voltar atrás. E não se esqueça da promessa que fez.

― Eu já sei Dean. Eu não esqueci.

― Ótimo.

― Com licença - _Disse o garçom, trazendo nosso pedido._

― Obrigado. - _Respondemos_

_O jantar continuou silencioso. Quando estávamos saindo do restaurante, Sam esbarrou numa garota loira._

― Me desculpe. - _Disse meu irmão se desculpando._

― Sem problemas. - _A garota sorriu e entrou no restaurante, não sem antes dar uma boa olhada no Sam._

xxxxxXXXXXXxxxxx

**Megan's Pov**

_Estava em casa com meus filhos. Ainda me custava acreditar que o Dean tenha ido me procurar. Por que agora, depois de tantos anos? Isso estaria relacionado, com os sonhos de Natan, e principalmente com suas habilidades? Tantas perguntas que eu jamais terei resposta. Não se eu quiser manter minha família segura._

_Faltam 90 dias para que James retorne pra casa. Ele não sabe o que esta acontecendo. Eu não quero que ele tenha outra preocupação que não seja a de se manter vivo, naquele inferno. Eu sempre achei que depois do Dean, eu jamais amaria outra pessoa, não na mesma intensidade. Como eu estava enganada. James foi chegando devagar e roubou meu coração de tal forma, que eu nunca imaginei que fosse possível. Eu amei o Dean. Muito. Mas nada se compara ao que eu sinto pelo James. _

― Mãe, vamos tomar sorvete?

_Despertei de meus devaneios, com a voz do meu pequeno Luke._

― É claro filho, vá chamar o seu irmão, enquanto pego as chaves do carro.

― Tuuuuuuudo bem. - _meu pequeno caçula saiu correndo em direção ao quarto do irmão._

― Nada de correr na escada Luke, você pode cair e se machucar. - _Alertei._

― Desculpa! - _Ele gritou e pela distancia já devia estar no topo da escada. _

_Sair com meus filhos era a melhor forma de esquecer pelo menos por um curto espaço de tempo, todos os problemas que nos rodeavam. _

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

**Sam's Pov**

_Depois da caçada, Dean e eu decidimos sair pra jantar. É obvio que apenas o corpo dele estava presente, mas a mente... Pela milésima vez, tentei faze-lo mudar de ideia, mas é claro que não tive sucesso. Eu teria que continuar agindo sozinho. Estávamos saindo do restaurante quando esbarrei em uma garota loira e muito bonita. _

― Me desculpe.

― Sem problemas. - _Ela respondeu com um sorriso nos lábios. Me deu uma boa olhada dos pés a cabeça, e entrou no restaurante. É claro que meu querido irmão tinha percebido._

― E ai Sam, arrasando corações hein? Vai lá pega o telefone dela. - _Ele tinha que comentar._

― Dean, cala a boca. - _Mas é obvio que ele não me obedeceu._

― Ui, nervosinho, nervosinho. Qual é? Ela ta caidinha por você. Vai lá aproveite a noite, não se preocupe com a hora.

_Eu não respondi, fui até o impala, abri a porta do passageiro e entrei. Não demorou mais do que alguns segundos para que o Dean me seguisse ligasse o carro e voltássemos para o hotel. _

― E então daqui vamos pra onde? -_ perguntou Dean, assim que entramos no quarto._

― Bom, eu estive olhando o diário do papai e vi que há alguma coisa numa rodovia perto de Dover.

― Como assim?

― Pelo que parece uma vez por ano, desde 1992 há acidentes nessa estrada. Alguns foram fatais. Os que sobreviveram sempre dizem a mesma coisa, um homem perseguindo uma mulher os fez bater. Os acidentes ocorrem sempre no dia 8 de julho

― Isso é daqui a 16 dias.

― Exato, temos 16 dias para descobrir o que esta acontecendo e impedir. Se falharmos só no ano que vem.

― Acha que são espíritos?

― Provavelmente.

― Então vamos arrumar nossas coisas, dormir um pouco e pegamos a estrada pela manhã.

_E assim fizemos, às seis da manhã pegamos a estrada em direção a Dover._

xxxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

**Pov desconhecido**

_Estou seguindo os Winchesters há alguns dias. Hoje mesmo esbarrei em um deles, acho que não desconfiaram de nada. E Sam a cada dia fica mais bonito_

― E então? - _ainda bem que ele não pode ler minha mente._

― Tudo esta caminhando bem. Eles vão pra Dover, a cada dia estão mais perto.

― Bom, assim as coisas aconteceram no tempo certo. Até lá James já terá voltado.

― Eu não entendo. Pra que esse joguinho. Não seria mais fácil guia-los até lá? Seria muito mais simples fazer com que se encontrassem...

― Você sabe que eles possuem o livro arbítrio. Não podemos interferir em suas decisões. Dean fez uma escolha, Megan fez a dela. Mas eles têm uma missão a cumprir. Nessa vida ou na próxima. Sem saber, Sam esta fazendo a coisa certa. Esta cumprindo seu karma. E levando Dean para que ele cumpra o dele. Tudo o que podemos fazer é protegê-los e rezar para que eles façam a coisa certa. Muitas vidas dependem disso.

― Seria tão mais fácil se eles lembrassem de suas vidas passadas. E das escolhas que fazem, quando decidem reencarnar.

― Não cabe a nós discutir isso.

― Eu sei.

― Então esta é sua forma humana? Por qual nome você atende agora?

― Kimberly. Meu verdadeiro nome seria, digamos muito suspeito.

― Não para os humanos normais. Mas Sam desconfiaria na hora, ele é um garoto muito inteligente.

― Sempre foi, desde criança.

― Eu sei que não tem sido fácil tomar conta dele. Mas você tem feito um ótimo trabalho.

― Obrigada.

― Tenho que ir. Ainda preciso falar com o anjo da guarda do Dean.

― Eu ainda não consigo entender essa regra de que os protetores de uma mesma família não podem se ver.

― Nós já discutimos isso. Fique em paz

_Castiel se foi, me deixando aparentemente sozinha. Sam esta cansado, mas não desiste, ele ainda esta com aquele computador, procurando pela Megan. Em pensar que em um milésimo de segundo eu poderia levá-lo ao lugar certo. Mas Castiel tem razão tudo ao seu tempo. Vamos Sam, durma... eu vou velar pelo seu sono. _

**

* * *

**

Desculpem o atraso, semana passada eu tentei postar, mas não sei o que tava acontecendo. Não consegui fazer o upload. Novos personagens na área, até o Cas deu o ar de sua graça. Eu o adoro! Outra coisa, ah cansei do Sam, sempre estar com um pé no lado negro da força. E vocês notaram que a Kimberly tem uma quedinha pelo Sam né. Outra coisa, também cansei de demônios e lobisomens atrás dele, ele merece um ser do bem. Vocês concordam?

**Aqui não vai ter essa história de anjos precisarem de um receptáculo. Se eles quiserem ser vistos, basta que queiram como foi o caso da Kimberly no restaurante.**

**Bom, é isso. Espero que tenham gostado. Muito obrigada a quem esta acompanhando. E eu não estou relatando as caçadas deles, porque acho que isso todos vocês já sabem como é. Mas se quiserem um relato me dêem um toque ok? **

**Aqui vai o novo link com as imagens dos personagens, juntem os espaços, ok?**

http:/ s789. photobucket. com/albums/yy179/SullivanAnne/Personagens_ISTILL/

**Beijinhos até o próximo capitulo.**


End file.
